Gang Phantom
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: It was in the roaring twenties that everyone's life had begun a new, but Christine's life began with that mask man.
1. Man in the Black Mask

**_The Phantom Gang_**

**Chapter One**

**The man in the black mask**

_1971_

The old woman was sitting on the front porch of the west, dirt rising from the wind. Cactus here and there out in the view. It was quiet outside, but she didn't mind it. She had her love sitting right next beside her, watching each other in their rocking chairs. The woman looked over him, seeing him wear that black mask like he always does to hide his face from everyone, but she wished he would take it off. The woman wanted see everything of him, but she understood the reason for wearing it. She smiled warmly at him, grabbing his large wrinkle hand into her hand. Her thumb lightly rubbing his the rough skin. He grabbed his love's hands as well, gazing over to her smiling as well. He took the small hand and pressed it against his lips, watching her while doing so. "They are almost coming my love. Time is almost up for us." He gave an airy laugh. The old woman giggled a bit, but sadly looked down. The man lifted her chin to look at him, telling her everything will be fine.

"But we are so old now. I just don't understand why they still need to take us in." She replied in a shaky voice. Her voice cracked with oldness. "Arresting the old people seemed obscene." The two laughed for a minute. Then he gazed at her brown eyes with so much love. "I love you, Erik." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too, my angel." He whispered back. They leaned in more closer, pecking each other's cheeks. Their foreheads leaning against each other as they stared at each other. The woman brought up a shaky hand to his cheeks, feeling the fabric of his mask. It was made out of cotton, soft to the touch. Her thumb naturally began to rub gently, showing how much love she has for this man sitting right next to her. Then the sound of cars was heard from a short distance from where they sat. The couple stopped staring into each other's eyes and looked over to the men on their black and white cars that was parked in front of their home. A man with brown hair got out his car, gazing at the old couple sitting in their chairs.

The men dressed in suits and cowboy hats, star badges on their dark navy blue jackets. Erik stood up slowly, fixing his shirt and walked down the steps from the wooden front porch. The woman also stood up and walked behind him, hugging his arm. They stopped in front of them as the group of men walked up to them. All of them were quiet, waiting for someone to speak. A few men were gazing at the mask man with curious and some hatred, making her love to tense up. She kissed his shoulder to calm down. He looked down to her, giving a small smirk.

"Erik and Christine, please come with us." The brown-haired man said. He walked closer to the old man taking out handcuffs. The old man lightly pushed his lover away from him, causing some of the men to prepare for the worse. Erik grinned at the men. Erik brought his hand to the hostler for his black pistol. He pulled out his gun then putting it to his head. The brown-haired man had wide eyes at the man. The men went shocked by this as well, not knowing what to do at a situation like this. No man has ever tried to commit suicide before them. They usually start running or start fighting back at them. Their eyes were wide as both Erik and the men were staring intensely.

He looked over to his love and kissed her lightly on the lips. Christine returned it, not shocked by this since they had planned this along. "Just so you know, darling, I will always love you. And I'm proud of our children that we made. And I'm so happy I could die right now." He said. They looked into each other's eyes for the last time. "I will see you soon, my love." He said in the most loving voice that she has ever heard. Then he pulled the trigger.

Christine jumped a bit at the sound of gunfire that traveled through the air of the desert, and tears streaming down her round wrinkled face, but her brown eyes filled with show much love that she had to smile down at her dead lover. The men were staring at the dead old man on the ground, his blood staining on the dirt ground. The pistol still in his hands. Christine went to her knees, putting a hands on his back, saying her silent good-bye to him. She looked at the shocked men, her white hair blowing along the wind the blew lightly. She smiled to them and picked up the black gun from her lover's hand. Christine went to her feet, putting the gun to her head. She stared at them in the eyes. Her eyes traveled to the man with brown hair and smiled more. He had sweat rolling down his face as he watched the woman.

"Please, take care of him for me." She requested them, then pulled the trigger. The men tried to get to the old woman to stop her, but it was too late. The sound of the gun echoed throughout the western air. All the men slowly walked closer and stood there in silence, gazing at the two dead bodies on the ground, blood growing on the ground. No one couldn't move at what they just saw. No one wanted to believe what they saw. The leader of the group was speechless at the scene he just discovered. Blue eyes just staring at the dead couple on the ground. He looked away from the scene in front of him.

"Sir, what do we do?" One of his men asked the middle-age leader. They all waited for his orders on what they should do with their bodies. The middle-aged man sighed out, closing his eyes deep in thought. That woman gave them a request for her lover. Take care his burial for her. His blue eyes looking up in the blue clear sky, his hat blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Do what she requests. Put them in a respectful place. They both deserve that much." He ordered them. The wind blew a little harder to lift up the ground as he began to leave the place, disappearing from the scene, a tear going down his cheek. It was such a great loss.

* * *

The year was 1921 on October third, she remember very well. The sky was clear of any white cloud and it was a sharp blue color. Buildings reaching for the sky. The air was growing cold for every one in New York. Jackets had to be worn or you will get frost bit or catch a cold. The girl was only a young of sixteen years old that year. Her youth then was filled with excitement on that day. She was running down the side-walk, so full with happiness that she couldn't contain herself. She was squealing so much that she knew people were turning to stare at her strangely, but she didn't care at all. She was so happy at that moment nothing can ruin it for her. Her long brown curly hair tied back so it doesn't block her view as she ran down the small hill. Her small heels clicking on the ground. Her hands held down her jacket and dress she wore as she ran. She remembered it being white as the snow during winter of new york. The skirt reaching pass her knees, showing some of her legs to the world. Her heels were white as well to match her dress. The hat on her head covered most of her head. Brown hair bouncing up and down as she ran down the sidewalk.

She ran with news that had made her smile like nothing else had before. Her heart was racing with happiness, ready to burst at any moment. She was laughing so much while she ran, the girl was even more out of breath by the time she reached to her best friends apartment building. The brick was a dark brown color and was ten stories tall. There six apartment rooms going across at the front and back of the building and five through the sides. The building was a little older and run down just a bit. The building was still in good shape though and a lot of families live here of how much space they have. It was better than where she lives at. Christine ran through the doors to get inside the building, not stopping a heart beat. She went to the door that lead to the stairs. She would have taken the elevator, but she found that she couldn't any longer than she should. She thought stairs would be more quicker, in which she found that she was correct. Her feet ran up the metal stairs to get to the second floor. She got to the brown door some paint chipped off but wasn't terrible looking at all. The number on the door was 273. It was on an oval-shaped plaque that was black on the background and the numbers the color of gold. She knocked on the door several times, jumping up and down.

"Meg. Meg hurry up!" she said very quickly. "I have something exciting to tell you. Hurry up and open the door." She knocked more, no banging on the door, not wanting to wait any longer then she was. Meg finally opened the door, looking surprise and somewhat annoyed by her friend's banging on the door. Her face flustered from running to the door. Meg glared at Christine a bit, hair messy from sleeping. Christine felt bad, but her excitement covered her guilt more.

"What is it, Christine?" She asked her. Her voice was quiet like she didn't want to wake up the neighbors down the hallway. Christine rolled her eyes like this. Christine smiled widely at her, her brown eyes bright with hidden wildness. Meg raised a brow at her friend, confused by Christine's behavior this morning. Christine pushed her in and went in as well. She closed the door behind them, and walked over to her, grabbing her hands into Christine's. She then went to give her a huge hug, choking air out of Meg. Christine let go of her when she heard this and went to jump instead. Meg had grab her shoulders tightly to calm me down. Meg laughed a bit at her friend's excitement, but still confused by this. "Christine, what is it?" She asked her again, finally getting her to calm down to tell her the news.

"Do you remember, Philip. The boy we met at the age of seven? Our childhood friend?" She asked Meg. Meg became confused at mentioning of Christine's crush. Meg knew that Christine liked Philip since they were young, but Christine never said anything. Christine had low self of steam and Meg tried to push her to him a few times, Christine was too stubborn to do anything. Meg finally gave up after a while for reasons that involved Philip. Meg wasn't happy about him for it. She nodded her head a bit then looked her in the eyes. Christine smiled even more, giggling now. It broke Meg's heart to see her like this for that boy.

"Yes, I remember. What is it about him, Christine?" She was becoming more confused by this. They haven't seen him since he moved to go to France which was three years ago. Meg guessed that Philip knew his true colors and only kept in touch with Christine. She laughed a bit.

"Well, he just asked me to go to a show tonight. I said yes. I am going on a date with Philip." She said. Meg began to smile to her, also excited for her, but Meg didn't like Philip after they turned thirteen. Christine was jumping again, squealing out her excitement. Meg could only smile at her. Then Christine saw Meg's eyes after a while. She stared at her eyes filled with happiness for her. However, there was something behind her happiness that told her something else about this date. They showed worry for her as well. Christine stopped her excitement at that moment, wondering what was wrong. Her face went concerned about her best friend. She never acted like this before and that frighten Christine a little. "What is it, Meg?" She asked, bringing her to the couch to sit down.

Meg sighed out, only giving her a side glance then looked at the tan carpet ground. She was reluctant to tell her. She didn't want to ruin her date with Philip but she also had to warn her about him. Christine could feel her heart beat go faster. Did Meg like Philip as well? She never thought about it that way. She felt so horrible if Meg does. Meg saw the conflict in her brown eyes. Meg quickly spoke before Christine got the wrong idea.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that you shouldn't go tonight." She said. Meg twisted the truth so she doesn't hurt her friends feelings. Christine didn't understand this. Meg saw this and sighed out. "We hadn't seen Philip in so many years. People change; I just have this feeling that he's not the same anymore and not in a good way either." Christine looked down to the ground. What she say is true. He could have change in either the good way or the bad way. She hasn't seen Philip in a while. He proudly not the same boy that she met. Though she wanted to go on that date. This would be her first date she will ever have in her life. She wants to live up to the moment. Christine shook her head a bit, getting rid of the thought and smiled at Meg.

"I will be fine, Meg. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." She said at that moment. Meg didn't look so convince about this, doubt filled her eyes. Christine gave her a smile and hugged Meg. "Now will you help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I don't know what to wear. I have never been on a date before." Christine isn't in the highest class ever in her so she can't buy any of the clothes and make up so she sometimes borrow her best friend's things. Christine stood up and dragged her best friend to her room so they can find something. They giggled at each other.

Christine thought on what Meg said to her. Christine found out Meg doesn't feel that way towards Philip, but in what way did he change? Meg said that he changed for the worse. Though she knows that everything meg say isn't always true either. What will happen tonight? Is something bad will happen or good? She couldn't stop thinking about what Meg had said. She shook her head, she wasn't going to think about it anymore. She was not going to let this cloud her mind, she wanted to enjoy her time and figure this out on her own. She wants to enjoy life and just be herself for once. Christine will have to see what will happen tonight, now she is hanging out with her best friend.

_Later_

Meg had fixed her outfit for tonight. It was a pale pink that matched her pale skin and dark curly brown hair. Her heels were pearl white, tapping on the concert ground. The dress sparkled under the moon light, making it look like it was glowing in the night. She was walking with Philip, her arm wrapped around his, not wanting to get lost on the street. Christine glanced up from the ground, a blush running across her face. His hair was long, blond, and wavy at the edge. His eyes were a perfect, soft blue that seemed to glow in the night, and somehow smiling. Christine smiled warmly at him when they got to the theatre. Philip had guided her inside with a hand on her small back. The touch of his hand had made her stomach do flip-flops and her heart raced. She thought of Meg's words repeating in her head, though. She needed to keep her head in the game, oh, but it was really hard to. Philip didn't show signs that he changed in a bad way. He was a perfect gentleman to her.

He would open the door for her and helped her up on sidewalks so she won't trip. He spoke to her in a well-mannered way. She couldn't see the reason Meg thought he changed in a bad way. They stood in front of the theatre doors that were made of light wood, waiting for the doors to be open. Philip had a pamphlet in his large hands, reading slowly. Christine looked around at the beautiful lounge. Red carpet perfectly laid out on the hard wood floor. The walls were the color a dark brown almost the color of her hair. Lights lined up on the ceiling above them. She was awestruck by this and couldn't contain the excitement in her eyes. Christine turned her head towards Philip's way, a graceful smile on her face.

"What is it we're watching?" She asked him. Christine saw Philip turn his head from the paper book to gaze at her to see her excitement building behind her eyes. He knew she never been to things like this. He smiled at her gently, getting closer to her so she can hear what he had to say. It got crowded with men, women, and children inside the lounge of the theatre. Everyone chatted away very loudly so it was very hard to hear anyone. Philip had brushed his lips over her ear for a moment, letting his breath caused a shiver go up her spine. This caused him to smirk.

"It is a talent show. I believe you will enjoy it." He answered her, pulling away afterwards. She smiled at him still, but her stomach began to turn with nervousness. Why did she feel this way? Was it him or was it her that has changed in a bad way? The doors opened slowly, catching everyone's attention which made the lounge quiet. Two men were holding the door so everyone can walk in easily. Christine could feel her stomach turning in excitement now as she and Philip began to walk. They went in the room where red chairs were rowed up, people piling to the right seats. There was a second level that looked like boxes in an old theatre like in Europe. People on the second level were piling in, waiting for the show to start. Christine and Philip sat down in the front row close to the stage. Christine sat on the red chair, her palms became sweaty. Philip put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "If we wait, there will be a surprise later." He whispered into her ear. She shivered from the sound, not in pleasure, but in fear. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling like this. Maybe Meg's words took an effect on her more than she realizes. Philip brought his arms back and got comfy so he can watch the show, relaxed.

Then Christine heard a group laughing loudly near her causing her to look for the source. Christine looked over to her right to the second floor in box five. Their was a group of men wearing black suits and hats, but one of them stuck out the most to her. He wore a black mask, covering most of his face from everyone. But it wasn't the mask that made him different. He smiled to his friends, laughing with them. The man was leaning back in his chair, his feet up against the ledge. The stranger was in a relax state she could tell. And his smile was bright to her. He had a cigar in his mouth that was lite. She watched him blow out smoke slowly from his mouth, as if his life would be ruined if he went to fast. He was tall, she knew, and his body looked built under the suit he wore. The man looked mysterious to her and it wasn't the mask that made him that way. He seemed dark as well, which made her to shiver at this.

Christine couldn't look away from him somehow, like she was in a trance; she got hypnotized by him. He was different, not the mask, but something else about him made Christine want to go to him. She wanted to be in the man's arms, but she knew better than to think that way. She knew that he wasn't the type of man who stay with one woman. He would break a girl's heart in one second. After a while the man turned his head towards her way and their eyes met. They were the color of blue-green, color of a sea during a storm. A storm she wanted to be in with him. His gaze was intense with a strong emotion she couldn't place, but she still couldn't look away from him. They both stare for what seemed to be eternity, watching one another. She noticed him roaming his eyes down, taking a good look at her which made Christine shiver. He smirked at this, knowing the effect he has on her. She never wanted to look away from him ever, but everything must have an end she didn't want ever.

"Is something wrong, Christine?" Philip asked, looking concern for her. Christine turned to him, breaking the gaze she had with the stranger and into this man. She gave a small smile to him.

"No, nothing is wrong." She said, smiling at him. Christine settled herself down, but stole some glances of the strange man. He kept his gaze on her, still having that strong emotion in his eyes. They waited quietly for the show to begin. People were finally seated in their seats and children were becoming more quiet as they knew the show was ready to begin. The lights went dim and the red curtains drew open to show the two male hosts standing next to each other, standing under the spot light. They wore tuxedos and bow ties that matches each other. Top hat on their heads tilted to the sides.

They gave the audience a bow in greeting, introducing themselves and began to start the show for everyone. Christine giggled when they pulled jokes and pranks. The audiences were laughing as well, enjoying the show. She could feel someone staring at her, looking into her soul. It was a while before she glanced over to her right to look at the stranger. He was staring at her and she could feel a shiver run down her spine. It was a pleasure feeling for her. The stranger turned his head at that moment when one of his friends pat him on the shoulder. He was laughing with his friends, but she saw him glance at her a few times.

She turned away from him again and faced the stage. A blush forming across pale cheeks to make them look rosy. She felt bad. She was on a date with Philip, but another man had stolen her attention. She felt guilt run through her body, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin her date. Though she deeply wished she was with that man in the second level. Wish. How many times did she wish for something and it never happening once. Christine again looked over to the box, heart racing when seeing his eyes again.

A lot of acts happened like singing, dancing, and juggling acts. Christine was waiting for the surprise that Philip had said. What was the surprise? Why was Philip saying there was a surprise to her? The hosts didn't say anything about a surprise to the audience. Christine began to think more on this. She hoped that it wasn't something bad. She wants to believe that Philip wasn't a bad person, however her heart knew that Meg was right about this. "When will the surprise be?" She asked him, leaning to get closer to him to be quiet. She turned her head to face him. Philip smirked a bit when she asked and Christine almost cringe at it.

"Soon." He answered her, not even giving her a side glance. Christine looked down at her small hands, the strange feeling never leaving her stomach. Christine just kept still and quiet, but fear was showing through her brown eyes. She didn't realize that the mask man in box five was staring her, seeing the fear she is now showing. He stiffen a bit when seeing this. What will happen to her? More acts came and went; some people cheered while other times booed at the poor people. Christine felt bad for them and gave them a sad smile. After a while, Philip stood up from his seat and pulled Christine to her feet. She got confused by this. Where was he taking her? Before she completely left, she stole one more glance at the stranger again and he was staring at her, leaning forward when she was starting to leave.

He looked into her brown eyes. Christine wanted to freeze at that moment, because his eyes were cold like in a blizzard. The wind blowing hard the snow hitting the your body to freeze you up. It caused a shiver go up her spine. She couldn't stay there though, because she got dragged away from her spot, Philip's hand in hers. Philip took the young girl up to the back stage. She was beyond confused by this. She wanted to ask him why they were here, but fear kept her mouth shut. What was Philip doing? Christine had to think that in a moment, then she could hear the male hosts.

"We have a special guest with us here tonight. She is a lovely lady that a close friend had brought to us and said she is very talented. Please, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Christine Dee." Christine's heart dropped at the hear of her name being called out from one of the hosts. She wanted to puke all over her friends dress and on the floor. Fear reached into her chestnut eyes as Philip pushed her onto the stage. Christine was standing before men, women, and children. Her legs were shaking a little from the fear she was having. She was being to breathe heavily and she knew she was pale from how scared she was. "Well, what is it that you wanted to do for us tonight, ma'am? Sing? Dance?" The young teenager felt like she was numb as she stared out in the audience. What was going on? The man put an arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest. She was brought closer up to the edge.

People were gazing at her with hard amusing glares. "Well, miss?" The man asked beside her, having an arm around her. She barely caught what he had said to her. She turned to look at him. She was dazed a bit. He was smiling at her, he got amused by this. He got amused by her fear of doing something in front of the audience. This was a joke to him. Philip was making her a fool in front of everyone she realized. She began to back away from the man beside her getting out of his arms, but the other male host stopped her from going too far. The other man wrapped his arms around her, pushing her forwarded to the stage again.

Christine held her breath as her stomach was turning sickly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she gazed upon faces that began to smile. Her heart wanted to jump out from her chest and leave her there to face the danger alone. She noticed to the side that the group of men wearing suits were beginning to chuckle at her behavior. All but one were laughing at her. Though she couldn't think about this. She couldn't think of anything.

"Come on, why not do something?" He asked. Her body was shaking in fear. Why were they doing this? They pushed her even more forward. She almost lost her balance from the hard push that they gave her. There was no arms wrapped around her anymore. The two hosts stood behind her with their arms crossed, still grinning at her. Christine began to see people smiling in amusement as well, beginning to laugh at the poor girl. The laughing began to grow and grow more loudly that she had to look down to hide her crystal tears from the crowd. She walked backwards, and no one stopped her this time. Christine closed her eyes tears slipping out of them and she covered her ears with her small hands, trying to block the sound. She ran off the stage not bothering to look at anyone, not even the strange man who was the only one not laughing at her.

Christine walked to the back stage, more tears escaping her eyes. She saw Philip sitting in a chair where he could see the show from, grinning. His smile made Christine want to cry more. He was playing with her. Playing with her heart that she foolishly gave to him since she was young. She stopped a few feet away from him, hugging herself. "Surprise." He said, his tone was cold and bitter to her. She wondered what she had done to him to be so cruel to her. She choked on her sob as she walked out through the back door. She didn't want to face those men and women out there. She just want to go home and curl up her bed and cry herself to sleep. She never wants to leave her apartment ever again. She rather face her father's wrath than to face humiliation in front of everyone. The girl walked in the cold air. She was a sobbing mess. Eyes all puffy and red, nose red, cheeks turned more rosy color.

She walked down the alley way, trying to get to her apartment quickly. She tried her best to hide her face from people by looking down at her feet. She pulled more on the white hat she wore. It was freezing outside and the girl shivered a lot. When she saw the familiar building. It was run down and very small. Christine walked in the building feeling the warmth wrap around her small body and went to the elevator. The doors opened and she got in, pressing the fifth floor button. The doors began to close and that was when she lost control. She leaned against the wall, sobbing hard. Christine fell to the ground, bringing her knees up her chest.

* * *

A/N: So this was another idea on phantom of the opera. I have no clue why I got this in my head. I was sitting in history class and I suddenly saw Erik wear a suit and hat on and holding a gun. I have the most weirdest imagination ever. So all you phans out there, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please reviews for me and tell me what you think. Oh, and some of the facts about the past in the 1920s are proudly wrong so please, if you find something and you know its wrong, please tell me if you want. I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it quickly. Well, enjoy this erikxchristine goodness. :)


	2. Reminder

**_The Phantom Gang_**

**Chapter Two**

**Reminder**

Christine walked out of the elevator quietly, not wanting to disturb the people sleeping in their apartments at this time of night. She had to wipe all the tears she shed away before she came to her apartment. He would be angry at her for being home this late at night. He would even more angry for seeing tears in her brown eyes. Christine let in a breath of air to keep from sobbing out again. Life was a pain to her. She wonder if some miracle will come to her where she will live a happy life. Live a life with no worries and care free from problems. However, she always have to look over her shoulder to see if another problem will hit her in the back. All she wants is a happy life. A happy life. She gave an airy laugh for thinking such thoughts. What happy end will she have? None. She will never have a happy end.

Christine stopped right in front of her door. The number 532 was fades along with the green color of this door. The walls in the hallway was rough. Wall paper pilling off from where they were placed years ago. Christine wondered what happen to the great place she use to live in with her mother and father. The place was amazing in her young eyes, and she was happy to live here. Now the building just looked sad. Everything was just so sad to look at now. No one takes care of it like any other landlords would do. The people here are either distrusting or are never here to begin with. Christine doesn't know if she even have neighbors.

Christine faced the green door, feeling her heart ready to jump out from her chest. If anyone stood next to her could hear the thumping of her heart beat. They would also see how pale she looked when her hand slowly touched the door knob. Sweat formed in her palms and her breathing became rigged. He was there, she knew. He was sitting in a lime green chair that sat in the corner of the living room. The living room was towards the right when you come in the apartment. His chair was faced to the door. His faced set in a sour expression and eyes narrowed into a glare, burning holes through the door. There was a whiskey bottle in his right hand, taking big long gulps. She wonders how he even gets all the beer and whiskey when all alcohol drink were illegal in America. He had an after shade on his face making his face more wrinkled then it did before. She could feel his glare from the other side of the door. Christine felt a shiver run through her skin like a million spiders crawling down under her skin.

She took in a deep breath as she turned the knob of the door and pushing it forward. The door made a squealing sound causing her to cringe at it. The apartment was dimmed from the poor lighting from the lamp in the living room. Christine then heard movement from the chair. "Where were you, Christine?" She heard him say in a slurred voice. Christine went inside, closing the door behind her very so slowly, back leaning against the door as her brown eyed was fixed on the wood floor. Her hands shook with fear on the door. Her legs wanted to give in. Her heart went to her throat and she couldn't breath properly. Footsteps stomped to the hallway and coming towards her. She saw a large shadow stumbling a bit. "Where were you? Answer me." He said.

"I-I was out w-with a friend, Daddy." She stuttered out to him. He was now in front of her. The smell of his breath made her face twist in disgust. His eyes made her shrink in her form. She feared him more than anything in the world. One might say she was acting crazy for fearing a father, but they never met her father.

"Out with a friend, huh?" He said. "Were you having fun with that friend? Being out this late with that friend, I would have to assume that had your fun with him." Christine shrunk more before him. He laughed at her, amused at her fear. He laughed for a moment. Then he growled and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. His large hands squeezed her arms so tightly and she knew marks will appear by morning. Great now she has to cover up her arms tomorrow so no one will see them. "Tell me! Did you have fun with that friend of yours?" He shouted. Christine gave a small cry. She feared him.

"N-No, Daddy. I didn't." She answered. She closed her eyes, few tears slipped out her eyes. This made him go more raged.

"Why are you crying, little brat?" He shook her hard then causing her head to collide to the door behind her. Pain shot through then. "You're lying about having fun, brat." He yelled to her. She winced at the pain she got from her head being hit from the door and his grip tightening on her. It was as if a snake was wrapping itself around her arms, squeezing the life out of them. "You lie!" He stopped shaking her after that and glared at her. Her father's breathing was off. It sound like a bull puffing out air after running so much. Christine gazed at the ground not wanting to see his gaze on her. She heard him growl to himself and she tensed up at the sound. She waited for anything. She was use to this, all of this. He dropped her to the ground, his foot coming in to contact to her stomach. She grunted in pain, but she didn't scream. She was use to pain. She always come home to this, so the pain was nothing. What really hurt her was that her father would hate her in such a way.

He walked away from her, stumbling over his own feet. Christine watched him disappeared to his room and waited for a few minutes. She wondered if he'll come back or forgot about all together. That hurts more than being beaten by him. She just sat there listening to the clock tick by and the cars driving pass the apartment building. Tear escaped her eyes again and sliding down her rosy cheeks. How times did she cry tonight? She didn't know anymore. Slowly, Christine stood up and went to her room. She cried silently on the way there. Tears just freely rolled down her cheeks one after another, falling towards the wooden floor. She didn't know what to do anymore, it was like he was getting angrier with each passing moment and with every swallow of the drink. It doesn't matter if he was in a really good mood, it seems that whenever she's within his sight, he gets angry. Christine tried to stay quiet as possible as she passed the man's room. She even held her breath and paused when she heard him shift in his room

When she finally made it to her room, she closed the door behind her quietly. She slide down to the ground, curling up into a ball. She cried all night. The poor girl didn't get any sleep that night. She often wondered what was wrong with her for her own father to hate her this much.

* * *

Glasses were shattered in the room crowded with men and women. They all chatted with each other, some playing a game of poker and others drinking and dancing themselves away into the night. Smoke was everywhere in the house that some of them lived in. It was two stories with enough bedrooms for these men. Some lived their everyday while others need a place to hide from the cops. It was nice than what any group of gangs will get. The living room that they were all in had wood floor that shined and red color wallpaper. The chandeller hung beautifully, something a person would see in mansions or castles. Everyone were having fun, well almost everyone were having fun. Over in the far corner away from the crowd sat a man. He sat in a cushion chair with a cigar in his hand, arm resting against the arm rest along came his head. Smoke floated into the air, slowly disappearing. His hat was off, hanging on the arm rest of his chair, but his mask was left on his face. His black hair was messy, but he didn't look terrible. It actually made him look more mysterious. Some came in front of his eyes, but it didn't bother him much. His eyes were staring off into the distance as his mind wondered away from this place. His thin lips was set in a small frown as he thought about that one girl he saw that night. Who was that girl? He knew the name, but who was she? He thought to himself. That girl was interesting and he couldn't figure it out what it was for the life of him. Was it her brown eyes that shined? Or was her pale skin that looked soft to touch?

"Erik." Someone called out to him in a slurred tone, causing him to pull out of his thoughts. Erik looked up to find one of his men struggling to stand, walking towards him. Erik rolled his eyes at him. These men were foolish boys. He had black hair that was cut to his ears and curled. He had a after shade coming and tanned skin. A suit that was torn from all the women wanting to be in his pants. His shoes were missing in the room. Lipstick were marked on his long neck. His eyes were blood shot from staying up for so late, smoking a lot and drinking too much beer. "Erik, why aren't you joining the party?" He asked him when he was beside him. His arm was around Erik's shoulders. "The night is still young, why not enjoy it?" Erik scowled at him. However the man was use to this. They have known each other for years. He was one of the people that Erik can truly trust.

"I'm not in the mood Matty." Erik spoke dangerously. The man pulled away with his arms in the air. Even in the drunken state he knew when not to push the line with Erik. He would try to kill him in the state he was in. All his men were like this. They feared him, but they also respected him. Even though he is quite scary at times. They trust his on everything and follow him. However, it doesn't mean they keep their distance from.

"Oh I get it. You're thinking of a certain lady from the show we went to tonight." Matty gave a wink to Erik and smiled knowingly at him. Erik only scoft it off and rolled his eyes. He was not going to admit such thing to anyone, no matter how close they were to him. _ laughed at him. "No need to get all grouchy on me. Who knows, you might even find her soon enough." The two men were silent for a moment. Erik wanted to see her again, but in a city as big as New York was impossible. Also, would a pretty lady like her would even consider acknowledging his every being? He doubt that she would look at him the same way she did tonight ever again.

"How? New York is filled with so many men and women there's no way i'll ever see her face again." Matty only shrugged it off. Matty wasn't going to say it, but he knew that tone behind his words. Fear of someone screaming in terror again. He somewhat understood the feeling. Erik watched the party for a while, seeing all the women seducing the men pretty well. However they never got what they really wanted. All his men were idiots to what women want in life.

"I don't know, Erik. I don't know." Matty answered him. "But I do know these drinks won't drink themselves. You should join in Erik. Forget about the lady and enjoy. The night is still young." Erik watched him leave his side to grab more bottles of whisky and beer. Erik only gave an airy laugh at his close friend. The one of the two friends he ever had since his childhood. They never left his side even when they saw what was under the mask. He couldn't live without them, really. Though this one was here for him in the gang, the other was there for him mentally and emotionally. He helped Erik with his depression he has over his shoulders ever since that day. Erik kept watching the party with tired eyes. However his mind went back to that girl. He knew she was young. The innocence in her eyes told it all. Yet, her eyes also told that she knew everything about the world. The horrid things that goes around the world. That she's been through more than most. Those eyes though. He could have get lost in them for a long time. If it wasn't for the fact that her 'date' stole her attention away from him. Though, she was with that other man in the first place, so why did he care that she was with him?

Poor girl being humiliated in front of a big audience. He knew it feels to be laughed quite well. He grew up that way and got trouble for sometimes with all the fights he went into. His mother always scolded him for it. Oh, the woman that tried to raise him right. His smile went small at thinking about her. May God rest her soul.

Erik decided that he was tired, so he stood up from his chair, grabbing his hat along with him. The cigar was shimmered when he put it in the ash try. He walked out of the room, and went up stairs. The steps creaked and squeaked with each step he took. He walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. He closed the door which only muffled the noises downstairs. Erik placed his at on a hook that was screwed into the wall right beside his door. He had his desk in his room that had paper piled up and papers scattered everywhere, His bed was faced in front of him when he walked into the room. It was calling for him, in which he was willing to respond to. He pulled on his shirt up and unbutton it. Once off he took off his pants as well. Erik was in his underwear and walked to his bed that had black blanket and went under it. He left his mask on because his men do not knock when they come. He doesn't want anyone to see his face at all. He gets enough trouble as it is with the mask on. He doesn't want to deal with people being even more scared with it off.

He tried to go to sleep but his mind went back to that girl again. He groaned to himself and rolled over. Erik couldn''t get that girl out if his head. He wanted out though, so he can get some sleep. All he was stared at the ceiling above him, listening to the sounds of people chatting and laughing, enjoying their lives. He focused on that to lure himself to sleep. And it worked. His eyes drifted off closed and darkness wrapped itself around him.

* * *

Christine was in pain the next morning. She felt nothing, but pain. Her head pounded harshly, her legs were sore from running last night, and her stomach was bruised. Christine felt very useless right at the moment in her job. She worked at a small restaurant that was walking distance to her apartment building and to her school. She gets paid very well and she loves everyone she works with except for one. Her name was Charlotte. She was the want to be diva and says she was going to be famous all around the world. Christine very much doubt any of what she says will come true. Though she has been wrong before.

Christine sighed after cleaning a table. She been working since this morning and it was almost lunch time on a sunny Saturday. Christine stopped in the back of the restaurant, holding herself up by the wall. She held her stomach to relieve the pain a bit. The agonizing pain wouldn't end. She hoped for the pain to pass once she started working, however the pain only worsen. Christine let out a tear of pain. She quickly wipe it away in case of someone seeing her in pain. She didn't want anyone to know. Chanting encouraging words to herself, Christine took in a deep breath and stood up straight and went back to work like everyone else.

In the corner of the restaurant stood the manager of the place. He was watching everyone while they worked, making sure they were doing their part in their job and helping them when they really needed it. It was going very good, but he was noticing something different about Christine. She was doing her job very well like always, but she looked somewhat paler than normal. Also, she was limping a bit. He was worried for her. Christine reminded him of her. Everything she does remind him of her and it sometimes caused tears in his eyes.

She always smile, but he could tell she was hiding something from everyone. He walked towards her when she was getting drinks for a family of four. Her long brown hair was tied back today and a light code of makeup. She wore long sleeves stopping at her wrists and a skirt at the knee. Her brown eyes shined in a sparkle from the sun. Oh, she reminded him much of her. The same color eyes and smile. And the way that she laughed made his heart break into pieces. Christine noticed he coming and gave him the sweetest smile she could ever make in the world. Her smile could make anyone's world bright. "Hello, Dan, how are you and your family?" She asked him. He smiled back to her.

"I'm doing well. Melody and Kirsty are great." He answered her. Christine nodded.

"Well, that's great. Tell them I said hello." She said. Christine was about to leave. However, Dan stopped her from going to far, by lightly grabbing her thin arm. She looked at him confused.

"Christine, how are you?" He asked. His voice was soft tone as if he was going to scare an injured animal. Christine raised a brow at him, confused by his behavior.

'I'm doing fine, why?" Dan gazed at her sadly. She wasn't going to tell him anything. She won't tell anyone anything. That made him even more worried. She was hiding something, that was for sure. Dan let go of her arm and stepped back.

"I was just wondering is all." He said. Christine left with the drinks in hand, fear setting in her. Dan was in deep thought, wondering what she could be hiding from everyone. Hiding it from the people that loved from the start of her time here. Christine was worried that he knew her secret. What will she do? She hasn't had the slightest clue. She just hope that no one will get hurt because of her. She served the drinks to the family, giving smiles and giggles to the children who told stories about their imaginations. Then she left with their orders. She gave it to the cook to the back. Everyone ran around the restaurant crazily.

The door gave a ring, meaning a new costumers came in. Christine glanced towards the door, seeing who it is. Her heart accelerated from her normal pace. There stood the mask man from last night. He stood tall with five men behind him, all of them wearing black suits like last night. His eyes were bitter cold like the weather outside and his stance was intimating. The mask man looked around the room as if looking for someone, then the manager came up to him. They talked in low voices so no one can hear them and she wondered why they were. They shook hands like they haven't seen one another in a long time. Christine watched them move towards the back of the place, as if it was their usual spot. They sat at a table and waited for Dan to leave them. They start talking quietly to each other. Some glancing around their surroundings. Christine couldn't stop gazing at the mask man, however. What was about him that was so luring?

Dan was near, so she decided to figure out who they were, but more importantly the mask man. "Dan." She spoke lightly, tugging at his sleeve. Dan turned around facing her, ready to hear what she has to say. "Who are they?" She asked glancing at the group of men. He followed her gaze. Dan gulped at this.

"You haven't heard of them?" He asked her. Christine shook her head. "Uh, well they are a gang. They call them the phantoms." Christine was confused at the name they called themselves. "The leader in the mask, his name is Erik." Christine gazed at the mask man. Her mind was curious about him. She wanted to know more about him. She nodded her head, satisfied with his answer for now. She'll find out more about the mask man. Erik.

Christine kept working, but she sometimes get distracted by that man. She couldn't look away from him at all. Not even once. IT was like he was a magnet for her eyes. However it didn't seem he noticed her. Though she was use to that. The only attention she got from a boy turned out to troublesome, for the boy was either rude to her or tricked her, like last night. It was sometimes hard to find a man who likes you for who you are. She sighed at this. Yeah, for who she is. Though, his green-blue eyes followed her walking around knowing who she is.

Her shift was almost done which made her relieved. She loves her work and everyone in it, but she couldn't wait to rest from working hard and heal her wounds that she has. She went into the kitchen, taking off her apron and hanging it up. Then she said good bye to everyone. She was beat, even more so then usual. Christine grabbed her coat and put it on slowly, her arms were killing her. They were very sore and she couldn't understand why they hurt so much. Carrying heavy things were nothing new to her, she has to carry heavy things everyday. The sky was a bright pink and violet. Clouds were scattered everywhere. She walked outside towards the back feeling the ice cold air bitting her skin and walked to the direction to her apartment building.

"Well, if isn't the Christine Daee." A voice spoke with the wind. His voice was deep and smooth that caused shivered down her spine and it was the wind that made her do that. Christine turned around not recognizing the voice. The man was leaned against the wall, his hat tilted forward hiding his face from her. He was looking down to the ground. A cigar was in his mouth since smoke was rising in the air. Christine was a bit afraid, but didn't make a move. The man then moved his head up, showing blue-green eyes. His mask covering most of his face. Christine felt her breathe hitched with surprise. "I'm sure you know my name since you asked Danny boy for it." He spoke knowingly. Christine saw him jump off the wall and walk her way. It was like he was the lion and she was the helpless animal he was hunting for. Erik was now in front of her, eyes roaming her whole form. He took the cigar out his mouth and blew it towards her way. It was the smell of burning wood to her. Christine folded her arms, feeling embarrassed by his roaming eyes. Christine brown eyes looked away from his, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Well, since you know that we are a gang, what will you do?"He asked her. Christine looked very confused by this. She moved her head up to face him, her eyes filled with confusion about his question. However his eyes told her that if she said the wrong thing, bad things will happen to her.

"What do you mean?" Erik was a bit shocked by her answer. He closed his eyes, giving her a smirk. A chill went through her body.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about you, then." He said. He began to walk away, but paused and turned his head so he could hear his words. "Keep your head up, sweetheart. Last night wasn't a big deal for anyone to remember." He spoke to her. Christine only nodded her head to him and he left. She stood there for a while not knowing what to do. Then she found the sun almost disappearing from the sky and she rushed home.

Erik walked back into the heated place, embracing the heat whole-heartily. He dropped his cigar and stepped on it so the burning would stop. He took long strides down the narrow hallway tilting his hat forwards. He went to Dan's office that was cluttered with applications and financial papers. Dan was sitting at his chair, looking over the paper with an ink pen in hand. The man looked at him when Erik came in, curious on why he was dropping by. They nodded their heads to each other in greeting. Dan gave a questioning look to his old pal. "That Christine girl is very interesting I do have to say." Erik commented. Dan gave him a glare, but Erik only gave a smirk.

"Erik I swear, if you you do anything to that poor girl, I'll make it personal to make your life a living hell." Dan warned him. Erik chuckled at him and his threat.

"Oh, Danny boy, you know me. I'm a gentleman, not no foolish boy you assume I am. Boys who attack like dogs." Erik walked to a chair and took a seat on it. He casually leaned back in the chair taking out a cigar and lighting it up. Both men were quiet for a while as Erik smoked the burning sensation. Erik gazed at Dan while Dan was glaring back. "So why did you doit? Why did you leave us?" Erik asked him. The smoke was making the room misty and hard to see the person in front of them. Dan can only sigh at his question. It was the only question Erik was asking him when they see each other.

"Erik I told you." Erik leaned back in his chair, putting out his arm to lay on the arm rest.

"Oh that's right. You fell in love with your woman. Kirsty, was it?" He finished. Dan gave him a small smile at thinking the love of his life and his little daughter.

"You'll understand once you find yourself woman, Erik." He told. Erik glared at him this time. What love could he have?

"You know why I can't let myself do such a thing, Danny boy." Dan sighed again and leaned back as well. The two men were silent again, not knowing what to say anymore. Since Dan left, they were never the same. They use to talk like close brothers, but now it was like they were complete strangers to one another. "I think I understand why you want to protect Christine." Erik commented, shattering the pure silence they were in.

"Yeah," was all Dan said. They both thought of her. Erik took in a deep breath, trying to put his mind on something else for now.

Erik finally stood up from the chair and walked to the door. Erik paused once more, feeling empty leaving one of his best friends. "There's always a spot when you want to come back." Erik said to him. Dan knew the true meaning behind his words and can only smile sadly at him.

"Not when, not ever, Erik." He replied to him. Erik nodded his head at this, then left.


	3. Innocence

_**Phantom Gang **_

**Chapter Three**

**Innocence**

Christine came to the apartment that night, beyond tired from work. Her father's greeting was the same as always. Christine comes through the door then her father is there waiting on his chair again. Once he was done with his 'job', Christine went to her room. She was in more pain than she was yesterday. She pushed the door with her back. Christine let the door support her for a moment, letting gasp escape her mouth. It was much worse than yesterday. But the pain will pass soon, that is what she always told herself. Christine looked around her small room and spot pink fabric not too far from where she stood. The dress that was handed to her, by Meg, was hung by the window still needed to be fixed. Last night flooded in her head causing her to stiffen. She then relaxed as his words came through her mind. So deep, but smooth. It was alluring to her and she couldn't understand the feeling she got when she kept repeating the sound in her head. Her brown eyes gazed at the dress, the sleeve still torn a bit.

Christine sighed a little, knowing she had to finish that before handing it to Meg tomorrow. She'll be asking about her date when Christine sees her tomorrow. She was not going to tell what happened at her date. She doesn't want Meg to go after him, and she knew that she will. Christine smiled at the memories she had with her best friend. They were always together, never leaving one side. They had sleep overs almost every night and whenever they were not around, they would somehow send letters to one other. Both Christine's mother and Meg's were proud to have they best friends and always together. Oh, the happy memories of her old life, but it wasn't her old life. It wasn't her childhood anymore. This was now, this was her life now and Christine was far from being happy. However, Christine was not going to put her needs before her best friend. Christine will make sure that Meg doesn't know and gets hurt because of her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Taking off her coat and putting it in her closet, Christine grabbed the pink dress and went to work on it. It took her about an hour or so to finish the sleeve of the dress and making sure that it looked perfect as it did before. She can't afford to slack about this. Meg couldn't know what happen here. She can't know about her father. Hopefully Meg could forget about the date she so excitedly told her. She wished she was smarter and just listen to Meg in the first place. She was such a fool. She really thought that a man actually cared for her and liked her for who she was. She still couldn't figure out what she done to Philip in the first place. Did she say something to him before he left for France? She hoped that it wasn't the case. Christine stood up with numb legs and walked over to hang the dress again. Christine then looked outside her window and wondered what kind life she could have. Though the thought was pushed back knowing she was just a girl living this world. She barely exists in the world anyways. She laid back down on her bed, still in her day clothes. She couldn't change because of the pain she was in. She stared at the white ceiling her thoughts going everywhere. But her thoughts went to her work today.

Erik. His name is Erik. Christine gave a small smile to herself when she found out his name. It really suited his mysterious personality. She wanted to know more about him. She knew he is a gang, however she couldn't bring herself to care about that fact. Christine wonders why he called his gang the phantoms. She was quite curious about them as well. What would be like to be in a gang? To drink and smoke whenever she likes and sleep with men as she pleases? Then Christine shook her head. What was she thinking? Men who were in gangs were no good. She shouldn't be thinking about Erik in any way. She knew this all too well, but she couldn't help thinking this. Erik seemed different from the other men who are in gang, in that gang. While the other mens seemed to play around and have fun with life, Erik seemed more mature. His eyes showed the world he had seen, it showed the respect he for certain things. Hut it also showed how little he cared of what other people thought.

Christine felt her stomach begin to throb again, causing her to wince and hiss lowly. She wanted this pain gone now. She couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled around in her bed trying to find a comfy position for herself to sleep tonight. She sighed out in relief and felt herself drift to sleep. As Christine closed her eyes, she imagined a life where her mother was still alive or a life with happiness in it. Christine felt her eyes go teary when the thought of her mother pass through her mind. Oh, her mother. She missed her more than anything. She sometimes believes that she was sill alive with her, trying to confront her through this horrible life with her father. Christine sniffed a bit. She shook her head ridding the thought of her mother away from her mind. "I miss you mama." She whispered to herself before slipping into dreamland where she can be happy fro a little while.

* * *

Erik and Matty walked through the streets of New York together, enjoying the chilly air running down their spines. Erik never really loved the cold, but he sometimes needs to cool his head when his anger boils through which happened tonight. Their was other gang men in their territory. They spoke lies to Erik and it was enough to let them see just how scary he can be. They ran away like frighten cats. If it wasn't for Matty, Erik was sure that none of those men would live to run anymore. Erik glanced up above him. The sky was dark and filled with stars that shined so brightly, Erik sworn that was really their light source on this walk. The two were quiet, deep in thought. Matty had a cigar in between his mouth, a smirk forming his face as he remembered what happened in the restaurant. He let his chuckle known to Erik, letting him that he was thinking something amusing. Erik only ignored him. Knowing Matty for all the years, it was something beyond stupid even for Matty. The goofy man turned his head towards Erik. "So, you would never see her again." He repeated to Erik. Erik tensed up at his words, knowing where this was going. "Big fat lie." Matty commented while laughing. Erik glared at the grown man, but Matty paid no mind to it. He was quite use to it. "I do say she's quite pretty close up. Sitting all the way up to the second floor makes it hard to see their faces, do ya think?" Matty turned his head to see Erik frowning. Oh, this he will never let go. "What's with that frown, Erik boy?" Matty asked. Matty put an arm around Erik's shoulders, but a growl from his boss made him put his arm back.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Leave it alone Matty." He told him. Matty chuckled a little. He always loved to tease everyone in the group. It was part of his nature to pick on the gang to get them to be more annoyed. However, he was specific with Erik since he's the leader and could kill him in front of everyone if he really wanted too. Also, Erik was insecure about himself, since he wore a mask all the time, he knew better then anybody what hit a nerve.

"What? I was wondering if you were thinking about that pretty little lady. How old is she anyways? She seems much older than she is." Matty thought. "Hey, let's make a bet on how old she is. I bet fifty dollars that she is eighteen. What about you Erik?" He asked, nudging his arm. Erik rolled his eyes at him. Really making a bet as stupid as this.

"This is childish." Erik commented. Matty snickered at him.

"Well, what's the fun of not being childish? Now come on. What's your bet?" Erik wondered if he should join this bet. It was completely stupid, but hey what was the harm of anyone else knowing about this. He'll make sure that Matty won't say a word about this bet. And really it's a bit fun to make Matty a fool.

He looked over to the man with an after shave growing and grinning like a little boy. He always seem to look like a boy not matter with long hair, short hair, shaved, or not shaved. "I bet fifty dollars that she's sixteen." He answered him. Matty raised a brow at him.

"Hmm...I don't know. She looks older than that." Matty thought out loud.

"She is." Erik said knowingly.

"Alright! Fifty dollars here I come!" Matty yelled and ran down the street. Erik chuckled at his friend's child like behavior, but his mind was on Christine. How did he know she was sixteen? Well, his eyes were the same as her's when he was that age. He was young when he was thrown into the world of adulthood. He looked innocent, but if you had looked into his eyes, you would see how much he had seen. He had seen everything of this cruel world. His gaze trailed down to the ground, kicking rocks as he kept walking. He understood her more than he will admit. After seeing her close up like today, he noticed how she shift from one foot to another for a short time as if she was in a bit of pain. Erik knew why Danny boy was protective of her. He would be the same way if he knew her more and was around her more.

"Keep that innocent sweetheart. You'll need in the future at some point." Erik whispered as if he was talking to her in front of her.

* * *

A/N: So, how is it? Is it making you curious on what's about to happen next? I hope it does. Poor Matty is going to lose on his bet. Say good bye to that $50 Matty. This is a short chapter but I promise it will lead to more. Just you wait phans. I hope you enjoy reading and I hope you like.

ERIKXCHRISTINE!


	4. Meeting Matty First

**_Phantom Gang _**

**_Chapter Four_**

_**Meeting Matty First**_

Christine was walking down the sidewalk, on her way to Meg's apartment. Her stomach was still throbbing in pain from last night. However, she felt much better then yesterday and she couldn't understand why she felt better. Christine decided to not think much on it however. The Sunday morning was loud of drivers, honking on their horns and shouting for people to move out of their way. Families were walking to church and you'd see men walking with a pretty lady talking as if there was no worries. They would smile at each other with a light blush on their cheeks. Christine would glance at the couples with envy, but she looked away quickly not wanting to keep herself from feeling such thing. She never wants to be jealous about someone who is happy in their life. She should be happy for them and feel green about them. However, she did dream of being with a man in the future. She knew she had no hope what so ever, but she did like to dream about it. The man talking sweet nothing I'm her ear as he kissed her cheeks gently. Then slowly put his arms around her keeping her warm whenever she got cold. Then him holding a baby in his arms while humming a child's tone in its ear to try to get it to go to sleep. Yes, but it was only a dream and nothing more to it. A man will never love her, truly. Christine pulled the pink dress up closer to her chest and breathing slowly. She held back tears that threaten to come out.

The weather was freezing which caused Christine to tug more on her white coat to feel some kind of warmth. People could easily see their breathe when they breathed out. Christine had always hated the cold, but she sometimes appreciate it for she could cover herself with long sleeves and long skirts. Christine slowed her pace of walking when the building came in sight. She breathed in the frosty air into her lungs feeling refreshed now that she calmed down. She didn't need to cry before meeting Meg. Her friend would find out about her crying and would try to pull the truth out of her. Christine didn't want that. Christine didn't want her friend to be in trouble because of her. She now stood in front of her best friend's apartment building. The grey clouds made the place a bit gloomy and sad as she stood there. Though she could say the same about her apartment building, maybe worse then what she was seeing right now. Her foot moved forward to the door and pulled the door opened so she could walk in.

Christine was greeted by the warm air blowing to her and she gave a sigh of relief to not be in the cold any longer. She looked around the lobby slowly, even though she has seen it millions of times before. The floor was tile of green and the walls were a light brown color that was calming to the human eye. There was an office over to the left of the lobby, the door closed meaning it was closed for today. The letter on the door was thick and black and the window on the door was stained. Traveling to the right there was a place for people to get thee mail rowed up. Two plants on either side of it. Then the elevators were on the right, people getting off of it quickly, hurrying to the door behind her. Christine was quick into going over there and get inside. She pressed the number two and the door slowly closed. But then a hand reached out to stop it. Christine was surprised by this, but helped the person get in. She saw it was a man coming in the elevator and she gave her a warm smile. "Thank you." A man spoke out with gratitude. Christine gave a nodded to him with a small smile.

Christine looked at him, there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't out a finger on it. He was tall with black curly hair that was going pass his ears. He had an after shave coming that yet has to be shaved. His eyes were dark brown almost looking like they were the color black instead. He skin was well tanned. The man also stared at her, but it seemed that he already knew her. This made her feel uncomfortable now and took a slight step back, away from the man. The elevator doors closed before he started to smile. It was a sweet smile she knew that made women drop to their knees with love. This made Christine's heart stop beating though. It made her afraid. "Christine, right?" He asked her. She started to back away a bit more from this. His hands went up telling her that he won't do anything to her. He just wanted to talk to her and that was all. "Its alright. I ain't no fool like those other guys." He told her. Christine only gazed at him. He sighed, knowing that it will take a while for her to talk to him. "My name is Matty. I'm one of Erik's friends." At hearing the name Erik did Christine began to relax and her brown eyes began to sparkle with interest. Matty saw this and was laughing mentally. She definitely knew who he was talking about.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him nervously. Matty can tell she was terribly shy around people, men especially. Her irises shifted from him to the floor as she spoke in a quiet tone. He smiled at her. Matty looked over to the door still smiling.

"I was there at the talent show the other night." He said. Matty put his large, hairy hands in his pockets, giving her a side glance. Christine looked down in shame which caused Matty to panic a little. He never dealt with this before. He never dealt with women who were shy and wasn't sociable. He was use to women who were confident at what they were doing which was a lot of things he liked doing. He never met a shy person, much less a shy girl. "Ah, sorry." He apologized to her, scratching the back of her head. Christine shook her head at this. He shouldn't have to apologize to her. She was about to say something to but when she opened her mouth the the elevator stopped on the second floor. A dinging sound came to their ears. They both looked at the door opening. Christine glanced down at the ground and moved forwarded to head out.

"This is where I'm suppose to stop." She said. She was walking out of the small space before Matty lightly grabbed her hand. She turned a bit scared and confused. Matty have an assuring smile, letting her go and raised his hands in the air. Though her shoulders were still tense. He could tell she has a bit of trust issues. But it looked like she trying to be nice. Matty felt sorry for her, somehow. He wondered how she lives at her home.

"Do you live here, miss?" He asked politely. Something he thought he would never have done in a million years. If Erik was there with him, he wondered what happened to his ole pal. No, _**he **_was wondering where he Matty went at this time. He also laugh at how polite he was being to this woman. Good thing no one he knew was here right now. Matty silently waited for her to answer him. She gazed at him in the eye, her brown eyes that look like a child under them. They were wide with fear, but also were sweet and kind to the other person. It wasn't every day you find someone like this, or even come close to this. Matty was glad to meet someone like her in some ways. Christine shook her head no. Matty pouted at this, his thin lips turning into a small frown for her to see. Christine was very confused by this action. "No, well that sucks. I thought we could talk or something, ya know? Go out to eat. Go see a movie." He trailed on, letting her sink in his words. She was shocked that a man was asking her, but covered it up quickly. Christine gave a slight nod to him, but didn't say anything to indicate to she would go along with to something like that. She was still a bit scared. Matty nodded his head now and came an awkward silence between them. Matty glanced around and came to spot what Christine was carrying. He noticed it was the pink dress on her hands. The pink dress she wore the other night. He easily recognized it from the other night. "That wasn't your dress, sweet cheeks?" He pointed at the dress. Christine looked down at it, seemingly forgot about the dress for a moment.

"Its my friend's dress. She let me borrow it for that night." She answered him. Matty nodded. So one of her friends lives here. So he might be able to get Erik to be here so he can see Christine a few times at least. Erik would enjoy seeing Christine a few times. That would make him happy. "Well I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Matty." Christine said walking away. Her voice sounded very mature and the way she walked seemed like a mature woman was inside her teenage body. Matty watched for a bit, seeing she didn't get too far from the elevator to get to her friend's apartment. He counted that it was four doors down to the left and across from it was the staircase is at. That should be easy enough to see her friend when she walks out later on in the future. Matty back up in the little space and let the door slide close in front of him. He began to laugh as he thought about this. New York may be huge but the world is very small. He was going enjoy teasing Erik for a little while.

* * *

Christine waited for the door to open. She looked around the door, waiting. Her hands fidget on the dress a little and rocked on her feet. Her heart was racing while she waited, nervous about what she was going to say to Meg so she wouldn't find out the truth of what happen at her date or her apartment. Brown eyes roamed door in front of her and a picture that was placed not too far from the door. It was a beautiful painting someone did for the apartment. It was a flower with bright colors that attracted her eyes or anyone's eyes. The flower was a bright red tulip and in the background was flowing water of white and blue. Christine was awe struck with the beauty of the painting; she forgot about the fact that she has to lie to her friend again. There was movement heard beyond the green door causing her to turn her head to the door ready to face her. The door opened revealing Megs mother, Mrs. Giry. That gave Christine some relief of not explaining what happen at her date. The woman gave a warm smile at seeing Christine standing there at her door. Her light brown eyes showing love and care every time Christine saw her. Long beautiful dirty blond hair that was braided and was over her shoulder. Her hair looked silky at the touch and shined with light inside her apartment. It swung from each movement Mrs. Giry took. Her face somewhat pale but radiant as always. Her skin always seem to glow no matter what place she was at and how dim the lighting was. Mrs. Giry had a glow to her skin that would make any woman be jealous of her skin, but it was something Mrs. Giry didn't care for. She had very little wrinkles on her face betraying how old she really is, but age never really mattered to the woman as well. As she put it, when one life ends, another begins. Christine always admired her at how carefree she was. Ever since her mother passed away, Mrs. Giry was the only other mother figure she has in her life. She is really thankful for her to stay with her through tough times. Christine didn't know what she would do if they weren't there for her. She cried weeks upon weeks from the death of her mother and they were the only people who cared for her. But now, Christine felt like they have done enough for her and didn't want to make them worry anymore.

"Christine, how are you?" Christine smiled back to the older woman who still looks young and beautiful. Mrs. Giry took a step to the side letting Christine in her apartment. Christine could hear the sound of food being cooked and there was music playing. It was soft jazz that made Christine close her eyes and feel the music run done her bones. The music sending chills down her spine and wanted her to take her to another world, but she stayed in reality. Glancing at Mrs. Griy with her smile still on her face, she spoke in a light tone like she always does with her and Meg.

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Giry. And you?" Christine asked back, her brown eyes looking at the apartment. She has seen it so many times and yet she is still captivated by the decorations Mrs. Griy has. The couch was a deep red color and a lovely brown table next to it that was polished recently. On the table was a picture of her and her daughter smiling. Over to the right of the couch there was a chair color of dark green. The carpet was tanned color. There was a bookshelf by the window. A record player on the other side of the window. The coffee table in front of the red couch was also brown and polished and had a plant on it. The legs of the table rounded up at the edge. Christine looked over to the right and found the coat rack that had a bunch of coats on it. Christine glanced at Mrs. Giry waiting a answer from her. Giry laughed a bit while closing the door slowly then locking it up. Mrs. Giry took the pink dress in Christine's hands and hung it up to a door so Meg to take to her room later. Christine took off her coat and hung on the coat rack carefully so it doesn't fall over again. Yes, it did happen. She carelessly tossed it over and then suddenly the sound something falling and landing on hard on the surface made her up out of her skin. Of course she was only ten years old and didn't know any better, but after that experience she was careful at what she was doing from then on. They began walking to the kitchen where Christine could smell food roaming through the air. Her stomach started to rumble as she remembered she hasn't ate breakfast this morning. She was rushing out the apartment because of sleeping in later then she expected. Mrs. Giry heard this and giggled.

"As good as any old woman can get." Mrs. Giry answered with a tiring breath. Mrs. Giry had Christine to sit while she finished off with lunch. The woman shouted for Meg to come into the kitchen and that Christine was here. Christine waited for her best friend preparing for all the questions that she know Meg will ask. Christine didn't noticed Giry glancing at her a few times, seeing the worry in the girl's eyes. Mrs. Giry frown a bit when she knew something was wrong but she knew Christine wasn't going to tell them. It made the woman upset that someone so precious as Christine would keep things from people that cared about her. Giry stirred the food in the pan, some popping sound coming to their ears. They heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. Both Christine and Mrs. Giry glanced over to the door way to see Meg coming. Meg came in with a white shirt and a pink skirt. Her shoes were Perl white and had a heel. Her blonde hair was naturally straight and was pulled back behind her ears. It was cut to her ears. It was the new style every woman was getting. Mrs. Giry never cared so much about the style as long as Meg wasn't doing something that would cause her to regret it in the future. Christine wished she could have the new style but she doesn't have the money for it and she knew she wouldn't look great in the new style anyways. Meg grinned when seeing Christine. Christine tensed a bit but tried to keep it unnoticed.

She rushed to get to get the seat next to Christine. The chair slide a little. They laughed at this and Giry smiled at them. "Tell me all about it." Meg demanded in a jokingly tone. Her hazel eyes sparked with interest and her smile was bright that it could light up this room. Christine smiles at her sweetly. Christine eyes tried to seem happy about what happen at the date. Her stomach twisted in fear of Meg finding out the truth. Mrs. Giry listen as well, wanting to know her date went. The food sizzled in the pan that was on the gas stove and the smell became stronger the longer she cooked. Christine glanced around the room before she spoke to Meg, rubbing her hands on her brown skirt, trying to dry her hands from sweat.

"Well, he took me to a talent show the other night." Christine began. Christine swallowed a big knot in her throat. She hated lying to her, but it was the only way for Meg not to be concern about her. Meg has enough to worry about, adding her in would waste her time. "He was quite the gentleman towards me. He opened the door for me and helped me sit down. The theater that we were in was so magnificent. It was like being in a palace. And the talent show was wonderful." Christine kind of day dreamed about that kind of thing, about the theater. When she was little she sometimes dream of going inside a theater like the one she went to. Her mother told her all the stories when she was in Europe and went inside all the theaters there. Her mother told her she went to France to see their theater. She said they were the most beautiful place her mother's eyes laid upon.. It was like being inside a castle to her. Christine then spoke about the rest of the date, twisting the truth a bit.

Meg seem to notice her little lies but didn't say anything. "Alright, I believe you." Was all she said to her. Christine knew what her real meaning was. She would find out the truth one way or another. Christine gulped a bit. Mrs. Giry had already placed the meals on the table and listen to Christine. She also notice that she wasn't saying the whole truth as well. Her eyes held a concerned for her, but also was trying to figure out the what was going on. The two women glanced at one another silently telling that they will find out. But the both just kept quiet and ate in silence. Christine was tense the whole way through, but she knew their heart was in the right place. However, they helped her enough, she wasn't going to let them carry that burden. No, never.

* * *

Matty ran inside of the house, panting heavily. Some of the men looked at him strangely when he came in sweating like a pig. Some of them even yelled at him to stop running inside the house, but that didn't matter. What mattered was to get to his office. Matty went up the stairs to the white door that leads to Erik's room. He knocked on it, calming his frantic heart. There was a pause while he breathed heavily. Matty rolled his eyes and knocked again, knowing Erik was trying ignore it. Matty hate it when Erik does this, and that was all the time. "Come in." He heard Erik say beyond the door and Matty entered. When he opened the door, there he saw Erik sitting in his chair at his desk with stacks of paper and a cigar in his mouth. He had his legs on his desk, relaxing in his chair as he blew out a smoke above his head, making it look like a cloud. His hat was off and seated on the desk next to him. His jacket was hung on the coat rack behind him right next to the window. The blinds on the window were closed so no one can see what goes on in his room. The room was dimmed, the only light source in there was his lamp also behind him letting him see his work. Matty came inside and closed the door behind him, still calming down. The man had to lean against the door so he can stay standing. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Erik looked at him confused. What was wrong with him? "You...wouldn't believe...who I saw...Today." Matty said in between pants. Erik stood up then, thinking Matty gotten in trouble with other gangs. He walked around his desk quickly, and stopped in front of him seeing no blood on him but that didn't mean he didn't get hurt at all. Knowing him, he would have gotten his arm broken without knowing it. Matty was always a rough player since they were kids. One time, Matty fell from monkey bars and twisted his ankle, but of course the boy just tried to walk to off thinking it would get better soon. His mother scolded at him for being ridiculous.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked him. Matty nodded his head to him. He smiled at Erik, letting him know that he was perfectly fine and wasn't hurt in any way. Erik again raised a brow at him, even more confused by his behavior.

"Sure am. I ran all the here from my apartment building." Matty said to him. Erik sighed at this and stepped back. He lead Matty to a chair and went to pour a glass of whiskey. Matty sat down in a chair that was placed in front of Erik's desk and Erik handed Matty the glass. Matty nodded his head in thanks and drank it quickly. "Thanks." Matty said. Erik waved a hand at him and walked around his desk. Erik wondered why Matty, of all people, would run all the way here. What is it so important the Matty had to run over here to tell him? He didn't understand, well he never understood Matty at all.

"Be careful, Matty. It's still the middle of the day." Erik told him while sitting back in his own seat. Erik settle down a bit, letting his friend take his time. When he noticed that Matty was almost back to breathing regularly Erik started to question him. "Now what happened? You look awful." Erik watched as Matty breathed heavily. Matty laughed at this comment and put the glass on the desk. His dark hair was pulled back from his face and stick to his head. Erik can only smirk at the way his friend looks like right now.

"I was walking in my apartment building." Matty started off. He smiled at Erik. Oh, this will be good. "Then I saw this beautiful lady in the elevator. Very thin with beautiful pale skin and long curly brown hair." Matty then smirked when Erik sat up more in his seat. He got excited at hearing the description of the girl, but he had to keep posture in front of him. Erik glanced away acting as if he didn't care when really he did. "She was such a nice girl, shy, but nice." Erik glanced at him with curious eyes. Matty knew he got him in his trap. This will work out perfectly. All he has to do is just find out how to get these two to meet.

"Why was she there?" Erik asked him, curious about her.

"Dropping off a dress to her friend that lives there." Matty said. Erik nodded at this. borrowing a dress from a friend? He thought that strange, but of course he wasn't a woman so he will never understand their ways. "She is very shy though. I could barely get her to say hello to me." He said to him. The mask man nodded at him, already knowing that about the girl. The first he met her at the restaurant, she didn't even say a word to him. Erik was somewhat jealous that his friend got to hear her voice first, but oh well.

"So why is important that you had to run all the way here to tell me this?" Erik asked Matty, leaning back in his chair relaxing. The smile on Matty's face caused Erik to tense at the shoulder. He was planning something and he knew it wasn't good. That smile was never good. Even when they were kids, it wasn't good. Danny boy and Erik both knew to run when seeing this smile. "What are you planning, Matty boy?" Erik asked a bit scared of his plan.

"I think we should meet up with the lovely ladies soon." Matty smile widen eyes in mischief. Erik knew he was going to regret this plan of Matty's, he just knew it.

* * *

A/N: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY XD. So how was this chapter. Don't worry, Christine and Erik will meet soon I promise. So tell me what you think about this chapter. Tell me what you think about Matty? Hehe I think he's one of my favorite character and i made him up. I hope you enjoyed reading this, more will come soon.


	5. This is Our Territory

_**The Phantom Gang**_

**Chapter Five**

**This Is Our ****Territory**

Christine had walked out of the apartment building feeling the tension leave her shoulders once the cold air hit her face. Christine shivered at feeling the cold weather tugging more on her coat. Clouds were still out in the sky, blocking the bright sun from this world. She stared at the sky for a moment before shaking her head to bring herself back to walk to work. Christine wished to see the sun today, it would make her feel better. The sun always made her happy no matter how bad of a situation she was in, same goes with the stars and moon. A smile will always plaster itself on her face. However, looking at the grey sky now made her frown and he feeling of guilt built more inside her. The wind blew to her making her coat back a little, reaching up from under her skirt causing her to shiver. Christine stayed there for a moment, her heart twisting from the guilt building inside her, with every second. She began to walk away from the apartment heading towards her work. Heels tap the concrete ground in a steady rhythm. It was a slow tempo for Christine. She didn't have enough energy to walk fast, because she felt like crying at any point. She was always like this whenever she lied to her best friend. Sometimes, Christine would have to leave early, because she would tear up when having to lie to her. Then when she gets home, she'll cry in her room all through the day. She hated this feeling, but she had to do this; she had to keep to herself, unless she wants to become a burden to her best friend, her sister. Christine walked in silence, her brown eyes wondered to the sidewalk. She watched her feet move forward with her, tapping along with her heart beat.

Then she felt it, something wasn't right while she walked. Eyes burning into her back, trying to dig their way into her soul. It caused a shiver to creep up her spine, like spiders crawling up a wall. She felt someone staring at her with a hard glare. Christine glanced behind her to see three men following her. They weren't far from her, but they were close enough that she knew the men were following her. She turned her head forward walking a little faster and clenched her coat tightly. Fear ran through her blood as she kept walking. Her breathing pattern went a little off now. She could hear the men laughing, coming closer to her. Their voices were low, and they sounded familiar to her. The feel of Deja vu came to her. Brown eyes went to look at them again, finding that they were getting closer to her then before. She went faster than this now. Heart beat went rapid now, she knew they were right behind her now.

A hand grabbed her arm and turned her around to face them. Her eyes were shut from the action and she gave a small yelp of pain from the tight hold they had on her. Then she reopened her eyes, and they widen at the sight before her. Christine held her breath when she saw Philip grinning at her. Blue eyes glaring into hers, joy overcoming in them. "Ph-Philip." She whispered to him, stuttering. He watched her a bit than looked around their surroundings. There was a few people, but they didn't pay mind to them as the walked on to where they needed to be. There a as man a few feet away, sleeping on his chair, while trying to sell his today's newspapers to the public. He was old, maybe to be late fifties, and had a mustache. He snored loudly and had his arms crossed. There were more people across the street, nut again their attention wasn't on them. He made sure that no one was watching them. Once he knew no one was, he pulled her into a alley way that was near and pushed her against a wall further away from the exit. The wall was made of red brick and ground had grey stone brick. Weed growing in between the cracks of the stones. Smoke raised not too far from them, meaning they were near a restaurant of some kind. The ground was wet as well, some puddles here and there showing the reflection of the building here and the grey clouds. A few trash cans were at the exit of the alley way and it was the way in. Litter scattered a bit on the ground, like newspapers and cans of drinks and other things Christine couldn't tell from just looking at it. Christine glanced to the other side and saw that there was no other way out. There was only one way in and one way out.

Christine grunted at the sudden action of bring pushed up against the wall, and Phillip grinned at her. What happened to Phillip? He was never like this when they were children. Meg was right; he changed in a bad way. She should have listened to Meg in the first place, but Christine thought she could handle it. She thought she was strong to do this, but it turns out that she wasn't. She wasn't made to be strong, she guess. She'll only be a little girl for everyone to babysit, and she'll only dream to be as strong as the other women. That upset her more than anything. She felt tears coming to her eyes ready to spill over. Glancing behind Phillip were two men wearing similar clothing. They wore a dress shirt and pants that had straps to go on their shoulders. One wore brown and the other black pants. Their bow ties had a pattern she couldn't see very well from the distance they were in, but they were the same color of dark red. Their shirts were different however; one had a black shirt button up shirt and the other had on a whiter dress up shirt. Shoes that were black as well, and shined from polish. Christine then looked at their faces, wondering who they were. She noticed the men were from the show the other night. She tried to remember their names, but she was too busy glancing up at the mask man than paying attention to them really. She felt bad even though they were doing bad things to her. The two chuckled at her and paced behind Philip, going opposite ways from each other. Their hands in their pockets watching Phillip intently. Christine swallow the knot in her throat, wanting to be invisible to them.

"How have you been, Christine?" He asked in a low husky whisper. His hands were at her arms, squeezing them a bit more then they were. She winced in pain, her eyes closed so she couldn't look at him. She couldn't at this stranger anymore. Why was he doing this to her? What did she do to him? She couldn't remember anything she did to him before he left for France. Oh, she wished she knew what she had done. Christine whimpered out a bit, shrinking before him. "Come on Christine. Look at me, I'm your childhood friend. Remember?" He said. Philip smirked when Christine tensed even more at his words. Her frown deepen. Friend. What kind of friend would do this? She would never do this to anyone. However, she didn't know what she did to make Phillip to act this way to her. So she could have, but she highly doubt it was something like this. Maybe something else, however at the moment she couldn't think of anything. Nothing came to mind as she thought on this.

"What do you want, Philip?" She asked him politely, her voice small in a whisper. She tried to glance at him, but when she saw his eyes filled with sick pleasure in her fear, she had to look down. Trembling now, Christine then whimpered again. Laughter filled the air around them now. What was going to happen? She felt Phillip lean closer to her, his mouth near her ear, his breath causing her to tense up even more. How can a very good friend turn out like this? Oh, she wished she knew what she did wrong, but frankly she didn't have a clue.

"I'm not satisfied. No one remembers you from the other night. That doesn't make me all that happy Christine." He said. Christine opened her eyes, glancing at him. "I want to do more." He whispered to her. Christine eyes widen at him, her breath caught in her throat. What was he planning? She was completely frozen in fear. Phillip leaned back, gazing at her from top to bottom. His grin only growing bigger the more he gaze at her. "Yes, I really want to do more things to you." Tears seemed to never end now as they began to spill over the edge of her eyes. She was scared to the bone. There was nothing for her to do now. He had her trap like a lion would do to their preys.

Christine tried to concentrate now, she can't fear control her. She needed to escape from him, she needed to now. The thought of that caused Christine to snap out of it. Christine began to struggle a bit now, wanting to be free from the predator. More tears streaming down her cheeks in fear staining her red cheeks. Phillip seemed to not care about this once so ever. She actually saw the joy in his eyes as she pleaded with him. "Please, Phillip. Let me go. Please, please, please." She whispered over and over. She heard the two men laughed at her when she begged him to free her. Christine felt her heart go up to her throat when Phillip didn't budge from his spot. "Phillip. If I did something wrong to you, can you at least tell me?" She asked in a whisper. The blond guy chuckled at her.

"Nothing you did, Miss Lotte." He whispered to her. Christine gazed at him confused by his words. He had just used her old nickname. A nickname he gave her when they were children. They would play together all day in the park, in the sand box, and she would always loose a red ribbon from her hair. Phillip would always get it for her. He called her that one of the times he found her red ribbon and it stuck since then. Maybe he was still the same Phillip she knew. Maybe was still the same Phillip she knew back in the day. She hoped upon hope for this. But then she saw the look in his blue eyes that told her he wasn't there anymore. Her childhood friend was good as dead to her now and there was nothing she could do bring him back to her. "People just change, Christine. I just changed for the better. I have never felt so alive and free than now." He spoke out. Christine's breath hitched at the sound of his voice; it was ice cold and bitter, but there was joy mixed in it. She choked on her sob when he started to move his hands slowly, enjoying his time. Christine shut her eyes, more tear slipping out.

"This isn't your territory, boy." A voice came suddenly. Phillip turned to look behind him having the voice be familiar to him. He tried to pin point who it was at the moment and nothing was coming to mind. He saw both his men knocked out on the ground with bloody noses and two other men wearing classy black suits over them. They were fixing themselves, adjusting their jackets and dusting them off a bit dust. One was smoking a cigar causally, in between his mouth, his hat tilted forward to cover his face from their view and the other man stood behind the man, arms crossed. Both men were not happy none the least that their territory was trespassed by another gang. They had cold glares toward the blond man that was trapping a poor lady. Phillip knew who they were the instant he saw a mask on one of the men. Fear dropped in his body, his blood running cold as if a ghost decided to run through him and try to freeze him to the spot. They were Phantoms. "And if I were you right now boy, I would move away from the pretty lady and leave our territory as well." The man with the hat on said. Christine listen to his voice, finding that she knew it, but where? Where did she heard this before? She gazed at the mysterious man, then saw herself back at the restaurant, leaving to go to her apartment. The man that told her to keep her head up. The man that was named Erik. And the other man she knew as Matty, the man she met just today in the elevator. She raised a brow when they spoke of territory. What were they talking about? What territory? Where was the territory? Or who?

Erik lifted his head to glare at Phillip, causing Phillip to let go of Christine and back away quickly. Christine watched these men carefully. She noticed Phillip's sudden change of mood when they came along. His body shook and his eyes were widen in such fear she never seen him in. Christine then glanced over the two other men that were staring at Phillip. They were none too happy at Phillip. Erik's eyes were cold as ice that made her tremble in delight. Her skipped a beat as well, and she was having troubles breathing. What was this feeling? She never had this feeling, not even when she had a crush with Phillip.

"If you know any better, you leave now. Do I make myself clear, boy?" Erik's voice was dark and deep. Anyone else hearing his voice would run away in fear of him. But to Christine, it only excited her. She didn't understand why that was. Erik walked up to them, throwing his cigar on the ground and stomped on it to put out. Phillip started to back away from Christine once the mask man was coming too close for his comfort. Christine stayed put to where she was, staring at Erik with interest. Erik then stood in front of Christine in place of Phillip. They looked at each other in the eyes for a minute, something sparked when their gaze met. They kept staring at one another, his eyes roaming her to see if she got hurt by the blond guy, then Erik turned his head towards Phillip's way. Her eyes roamed his face. She turned her head back and forth between Erik and Phillip. She was relieved and scared at the same time. She didn't want Erik to get hurt. "Well, why are you not leaving I gave you two warnings, the next will not be pleasant for you." Erik said. Phillip snapped out his trance of fear and ran away, passing Matty. Before Phillip left completely, Matty gave him a hard glare that was next scary as Erik's but not close enough.

Christine relaxed when Phillip disappeared, and sighed out. She felt herself feel exhausted from the running and fear. Her eyes closed for a second to let everything to sink in. When she reopened her eyes, Matty walked to her, giving her a smile. "Are you alright, Christine?" He asked her. Christine nodded her head to him, smiling back to him. She was very thankful that they came just in time to save her from Phillip. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, and was happy that she didn't have to know.

"Thank you." She said quietly, bowing her head a little, her hands placed in front of her. They were clasped together, sweat forming from nervousness. Christine looked over to Erik, giving him a nod in appreciation. Erik nodded back to her. Erik then turned away from her, looking out at the street. This made Christine frown a bit, but than shook it off. She should be use to men ignoring her by now. If Phillip didn't see her that way, what would make her think that Erik will or any other guy for that matter. She shouldn't get her hopes up, but she can dream. "I should get going. I have to get to work." She said, making her way out, before embarrassing herself in front of these men. But before she make a step forward, Matty stopped her. He held his hands up, a smile on his face. She gazed at him in wonder.

"Let's walk you there. Never know when _he's _going to be back." Matty said to her. She stared at him then at Erik. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have them walk with her. Plus, it was a chance to be at least be close to Erik, even if it was only this time. Erik hadn't even bother to look over her way which upset her more, but again she was quite use to this. Christine nodded her head with a small smile to Matty. Erik glanced at her seeing her walking out the alley way. He stayed behind the two, observing her while they made their to her work. Christine was thin. Too thin to him. He wondered if she eats at all. He noticed that she walked a little strangely to him, but he pay no mind to it. Women had their own ways of living and he wasn't going to try to understand why they do the things they do. All that he knew was to treat women right no matter the situation. It was what his mother always told him when he was a boy and she would scold him to no end when he didn't listen to her. He had to smile a bit when remembering the good ole days with his mother, Matty, Danny, and... He paused right there, not wanting to remember her. They were all quiet, however Christine glanced behind her, looking at Erik. Her brown eyes were filled with interest at him. She would always turn away quickly when she thought she stared too long or when he looked forward. Matty would always catch her doing this, and see a blush form on her face each time she glanced at him. She defiantly likes Erik.

Christine kept quiet on their walk, not knowing what to do or what to say to these men. Her heart was beating fast every time she looked at Erik. She heard Matty to begin speaking to her, but his words seemed muffled to her ears. Christine tried to look like she was paying attention to him, but her mind was somewhere in her dreamland. She couldn't get what he was saying to her, because she was focus on Erik behind them. She knew she was blushing a deep red on her face, but she couldn't get rid of it, no matter what she did. At least Matty wasn't asking her questions about anything to her. She doesn't know if she could speak at this point. Then Christine felt it. A light drop of water, falling on her face. Her small hand came to her face to wipe it away from her face. Christine looked up at the sky. More drops of water fell from the sky. It began to rain on them lightly. "Looks like we need to hurry." She heard Erik said behind her. Christine and Matty nodded at him. They began to walk faster and faster till they ran to the restaurant where Christine worked.

* * *

Christine was out of breath when she made to her work. She placed her hand on her stomach feeling it ache in pain as she breathed in precious air. Her heart beating fast that she thought it would jump out of her lungs at some point. Her lungs burned from not breathing much well she ran. Her legs felt weak and shook as she stood. She felt very hot despite the cold air. Her hair was a wet mess, water droplet ran down her cheeks and chin. She saw the two men that ran with her running up beside her, calming down as well, but they seem to be use to running more than she was. Matty sat down on the ground letting his leg spread out as he rested on the palm o his hands. He felt that gravel up against his skin, but he didn't mind it. His head leaned back his black curly hair having water drop one after another to the ground. He chuckled a bit, mumbling about how he missed the ole days of running in the rain. Erik leaned against a wall, under the roof to keep out the rain. He was soaked on his clothes, but he never really cared for it. As long as his mask wasn't soaked and blinding him with water than he was fine. He had Christine stand next to her, while she calmed down from their run.

He glanced around to make sure that guy didn't follow them on the way here and that there was no one else to decide to hunt her down. Once he knew Christine was safe for the time being he looked down to see his pal sitting on the ground, and he rolled his eyes at him. Matty was so childish sometimes, he wonders how he became friends with him. Erik spatted at Matty to stand up from the ground. Matty just groaned, annoyed that he couldn't rest on the ground. He stood up after a while, wiping the small gravel of him. He folded his arms and pouted to himself as Erik only ignored him. Christine smiled, hiding it under her white coat. The collar of the coat was pulling up so she could cover herself and also to now warm her face. The two looked to be good friends. Matty stood next to Erik, stretching his bones. Matty felt them pop as he stretched. The sound made him cringe a bit, but it felt so amazing. "Man, I'm out of shape." Matty declared with a smirk on his face once he was done stretching. Erik smirked at his friend as well. This was the second time today that Matty ran. Who knew he could last this long from running? Christine finally calmed down ready to go in. She turned to look at the two men.

"Thank you, again. But you didn't have to walk with me. I don't want to be a bother to you men. I know you must be busy at this time of day." Christine said in a low tone. Erik glanced at her, looking at her from top to bottom. Her hair was wet from the rain and her coat that she wore was damp as well. The coat looked to be heavy from the rain because it hung down on her shoulders, water dripping. She had to wring it out a bit before she could go inside of the restaurant. She didn't want to make a mess in there. Erik gazed at her knowing she wouldn't sick easily. Erik kept his eyes on her though, wanting to be sure he was right about his theory. He didn't know where he got this sudden protectiveness from but he didn't mind it. As long it was her, however.

"It was our pleasure, Christine." Erik said to her. She could feel her heart skip a beat when hearing his voice. It was soft and gentle that could make any woman on this plant to drop on their knees in pleasure. His voice made her want to close her eyes like when she listen to music. His voice could send her to another world if he would allow it. She blushed at the sound of her thoughts and nodded her head, not being able to speak. Her throat became dry the more she got nervous. Matty watched them closely with a smirk of his own. Well, he knew that Christine had work to do, and they couldn't keep her from that. Matty stretched out his arms and yawned out loudly. Both Christine and Erik looked at Matty with raised brow. "I need to take a long nap. All this running made me tired. What about you, Erik, tired yet?" Erik rolled his eyes at him. He got the hint very well.

Erik faced Christine nodding his head to her. "Good day, Miss Daee." Erik said than turned to Matty. "Come on." He ordered in which Matty followed. Christine watched them for a bit then went inside the nice warm air. Dan noticed her coming in wet. He went up to her with a towel in hand. His father instincts kicking in. His little girl always gets wet somehow, weather it be rain or having it splashed on her. He would quickly dry her off so his wife wouldn't get mad. So when he saw Christine wet, his immediately went to her, to help dry her up. He smiled at her however, seeing the childish joy in her brown eyes, meaning she had a good day today. He was happy when she smiles. Then the flash of a little girl with brown hair as well came to his mind. She laughed at him and smiled, showing her missing teeth. The thought of her had him upset.

"Good grace, Christine." He laughed, forcing it out just a tiny bit. Christine giggled at him as well. Her laugh was genuine and carefree. "Come on, there may be extra clothes in the back for you to change in to work for tonight. " Dan said letting her go on her own. Dan shook his head at Christine, walking here with no umbrella, the crazy woman. She really reminded him of that woman he use to know so well. He frown at the thought of her. But he can't let his emotions control him while working. After nodding to himself that he will work and not think, determination was set in his eyes, he went back to work.

* * *

A/N: Ello peoples. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story so far. It's a slow processes but I'm having fun doing this story. I promise that Erik and Christine will have more moments then this, just have to wait :). Again tell if there's anything wrong like the writing or just the history, cause we all know that history isn't the subject that some of us don't like. Hey historians, help out a little, lol. Well hoped you enjoy this chapter and this story so far. Thank you for reading.


	6. The Walk Home

_**The Phantom Gang**_

**Chapter Six**

**The Walk Home**

Erik had walked by him self, on the way to the white house. A house that was place on the edge of town, it was a place that no one expect a gang to own. Erik started to shiver from the freezing air. He shuttered out his breath, trying to keep warm in his wet jacket. His hands were deep in his pocket that searched for warmth, but found none. The rain had ceased since dropping off Christine at her work, but the temperature dropped ten or more degrees. And what was even worse that his mask finally got wet and now the water was froze on it. It made his face colder. Of course some water that wasn't frozen would escape and blind his blue-green eyes. His irritation was rising to the sky, but his mind went to the brunette. The thought of her had him calmer, simmering his anger about this blasted whether. After walking with Christine to the restaurant and leaving her to her work, Matty and him walked their separate ways. Matty wanted a long nap and maybe go out into the town after he rested. The strange Matty always loved the New York cold whether. The mask man hated them ever since the mask came on. Erik just wanted to go home for the night, not wanting to think about anything. All he wanted right now was a warm shower, and drink some coffee to warm his bones even more. The thought pleases him gratefully. A smile graced his lip about his plans.

Erik stepped on some puddles on the way, the water splashing everywhere. The water got his feet more wet and more colder. The walk wasn't every long for him thankfully. The edge of town only took at least twenty minutes by foot from where the restaurant was at. When he saw the white bricks of the house he owned, he just ran to it. He didn't want to be in the cold any longer than he was. He opened the brown wooden door in the front of the house, and went in. A sigh of relief escape thin lip, as shoulders started to relaxed. His blue-green eyes looked around the foyer of the house, wooden floors, staircase over the the left side of his vision, two door on either side of him. The left lead to the kitchen and dinning room; the man here rarely go in the kitchen, there were times where some of them would cook something, but they all mostly eat out somewhere. Those room are mostly clean, only dust gather in there. To the right lead to the living area where his men drink a lot and have all the parties. It was big enough for his all his men and women they invited. There was a hallway right next the the stair case leading to two bathrooms and a few rooms. There were picture frames hung on the walls. Up stairs there were other rooms and bathrooms as well as another living area above the first living area. They sometimes use that one for meeting gatherings, but other than that, they rarely use it. Erik closed the door behind him so he would not let the cold air in the house, then turned to find one of his men coming in the foyer from the first living area. The man had chubby belly and had bread on his face. His was a ginger man, and green eyes that were blood shot. He held a whiskey bottle taking a big gulp of it. He looked at Erik for a second to see who he was. He blinked many times, then his face. "Oh, hello boss." The man spoke in an Irish accent. His words slurred out his mouth. Erik nodded his head in greeting.

"James." He said. James took another sip. Erik was about to leave when James stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait..." He trailed stumbling to him. The drunkard man put a finger up telling him to wait for a moment. The mask man waited for him to speak, but he was losing his patients. His clothes began to stick on his skin and rub it roughly. It was getting uncomfortably. "Why are you wet?" He asked him, squinting his eyes to see him more clearly. Erik rolled his eyes at him. He swears, he sometimes wonders how he can live with these people. But these men needed a place to stay and they needed some support. He was there for them no matter what, because he knows how it feels to not have a home anymore. He knows it very well. "Did you swam in the ocean?" James asked another question to him. His voice cracked.

"No." He answered quietly. James nodded his head to him. He swayed now, getting dizzy.

"Then what happen?" James lost his balanced a bit and almost fell over, but Erik steadied him.

"It rained on me, James." Erik answered again. James made a noise meaning he finally understood why Erik was wet and went away slowly. He went to one side then to the other, Erik tried to keep himself from chuckling at the way James walked, but he did smirked. James mumbled to himself, taking another gulp of whiskey, disappearing into the living area. Erik resisted the urge to sigh out, instead he walked up the stairs, skipping some steps on the way. He walked up to his room, and opened it. As he walked in, Erik took off his hat and hung it on the nail next to the door. Closing the door behind him, Erik then took off his jacket, and placed it on the coat rack that was placed behind his desk. Then his shoes were pulled off as well as his sock, the squishy wet feeling finally gone. This caused him to closed his eyes in pleasure. Then pulled the black shirt out from under his pants. He started to unbutton it when he walked to his medium size bathroom. The bath tub was to his left side and the sink on the other side. The toilet next to the sink. Everything in the bathroom was the color white. The only thing that wasn't whiter was the rug on the middle of the floor that was grey. There was a closet next to the tub that was filled with bathroom supplies. The shirt fell off two strong arms that was covered in scars. The bathroom door closed shut and locked giving him more privacy for him. Erik took off his pants and underwear. All his clothes laid on the ground forgotten. He walked to the mirror taking off his mask, putting it on the counter of the sink. It was folded in half neatly. He looked at himself in the mirror and the sight made him cringe in disgust. No matter how old he gets, or how many times he looked himself at the mirror, he will never get use to the sight of himself without the mask. The people who saw his face, they would scream in fear. He didn't really blame them for that. He wanted to scream in terror of himself.

His right side of his face was deformed. There was skin that was thin that it looked to be bone on his face. Some other of his skin was wrinkled and bumpy. A large hand went to touch that skin, the hand shaking violently. He looked like a monster. Erik had to look away from the mirror and closed his eyes. Flashes came through behind his eye lids. His body trembled now, not from the cold, he shook from mourning. He walked to the tub and started the shower for himself. He waited till the water was warm enough and hopped in. The water streamed down his scared body. Scars running along his chest and back, some on the side of his rib cages, and stomach. Some of the scars were bullet wounds which were on the arms. He got those by barely missing the bullets that people shot at hi. The other scar were stab wounds from a being stabbed in fights from other gangs. The scars on his back were from whips from a dark past he didn't dare tried to remember at that moment. He already had one of his other dark past flashing through his head. Tears were mixed with the water from the shower head. Erik had to place his two hands on the wall in front of him to keep himself up. His mind traveled back in time automatically, hearing screams and shouts of terror. Then seeing a woman lying on the ground, skin so pale white that it matched the snow. Her brown eyes looked at him, a smile on her face that whispered out his name so sweetly and loving. Her small hands reaching to his face, slowly tracing the deformed face. She was cold to the touch as blood soaked through her clothes. Erik shuddered out a quiet sob. His hands curled into fists. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from screaming out from this tormenting nightmare of a memory. "Rosey." He whispered out the woman's name.

* * *

It was a busy night for all the workers at the restaurant. Church groups went to the restaurant and family reunion happened there on that night. Christine ran back and forth from the tables to the kitchen in her borrowed clothes Dan gave to her. It was a black skirt and a blue shirt; she had an apron covering it. She carried trays of food and drinks, placing them on tables. She took people to their tables and got their order. She would smile at the children that spoke about what happen that day. Christine sometimes didn't understand what they would, but nodded her head at them, pretending that she understood what they said. Men and women were running around as well as Christine, taking all the orders to the table they served, carrying loads of food and drinks. Dan served tables with the waiters and waitresses to help out, he also going in the kitchen to see where he can help finish to quicken up the orders. Christine and Dan would pass each other a few times, exchanging tiring stares and sighs. There was people talk to each other and children running around the place, shouting out. Their parents would then send them warning stares to stop or they will not get dessert after dinner. After a quick look of that stare the children would go back to sitting on the chair and stayed quiet. Then the parents would smile at them, helping them eat their food. There were now couples who would just stare at each other lovingly. Christine proudly served her tables with a smile. Seeing everyone laugh and happy to be with their friends and family made her happy for them. However, sometimes she wished she had a family like that, but she did had a friend that was like her sister. She had sweat build on her forehead that rolled down to her cheek than she wiped them away. She was exhausted to say the least.

It felt like the night went on forever for the workers, but finally the last few customer left the place, and all of them seemed to sigh out at once and relaxed. Some of the employees sat somewhere or leaned up against a wall, sweating like a pig. Christine sat down for a bit, taking a minute to breath. Dan smiled at his workers proud for their hard work, "Good work you everyone." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. He took in a deep breath, his eyes roaming around the place to look at everyone that he hired himself. "Just be here tomorrow on your timely schedule. I will need someone to volunteer to clean up this mess with me, the rest of you could go home. Be careful on your way." Dan announced to them. Christine stood up and walked over to the cleaning supply closet, being the only one willing to clean the place. Her co workers went up to her and tapping her shoulder saying good bye to her, all except for Charlotte. Charlotte gave her a smug look with her hazel, flipping her short dark brown hair out of her face as she passed Christine. Her skin was tanned well. She wore a light blue eye shadow and bright red lip stick; pink blush on her cheeks. She was the most beautiful woman Christine has ever met. Christine can only wish and dream to be that beautiful.

Christine started to clean with Dan, cleaning the tables first while Dan swap the floor. She started from the small one that were near the front door. She would lean forward to clean the other side of the table. Her nose crunched up in disgust when seeing some food left on the table from the last customer. Christine liked to be clean and tries to tidy up everything. It was a habit to clean after people, to keep everything organized, anything to feel clean. Christine was on her last small table and went to the larger ones near the back. Her mind wandered to today's events. She never imagined to walk with Erik, she never thought she would be that close to him. She smiled to herself. Dan had glanced up at her, seeing a small smile on her lips. Her brown eyes looking at the table happily. She looked happy for once. Dan began to laugh a bit now, causing Christine to look over to him, raising a brow at him. "What is it, Dan?" She asked him, losing her smile into confusion and curiosity. He laughed more, but calmed down quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"You look happy. Did something happen today?" He asked her. Christine smiled again, looking at the table in front of her as she daydreamed about her day. She gave him a nod, continuing to her cleaning. She was going to the next table, quickly cleaning. Dan stood there, waiting for an answer from her. "Well, what happen?" Dan asked her, realizing that she wasn't going to say anything. Christine stopped, blushing now. Did she have to say about her day?

"It was nothing really, Dan." She said. She wasn't going into detail about the day. Dan shook his head at her, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"Christine, I have to know what happen." He said, jokingly using his father tone. Christine blushed more now. But also her heart broke from not use to a father tone. She wished her father done that to her. But she faked her smile for him, laughing now.

"Well, I met with someone I know today." She finally answered him, again not going into detail. The manager smirked at her; he knew she was embarrassed to talk about what happen to her. She was finally coming out of her shell, just a little bit. He would sometimes worry about her, because she would barely talk to anyone and never really shared anything about her life. He knew when she would get blue but would try to hide behind a smile. But the smile just a little while ago was genuine. She looked really happy. When he first met her, she shook like a leaf. She wouldn't talk to him unless he asked a question. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. It was barely a whisper. Dan was proud that she was finally speaking out to people at work who cared for her.

"Would this someone happened to be a boy?" Christine froze now, her face completely red. Her head nodded, her voice was now gone. Dan laughed, walking up to her to pat her shoulder. "Well I hope to meet this guy. He better treat you right, however. I will not be happy if he tried to hurt you." Dan said to her, seriously. Christine paused from walking away from him. She turned her head to glance at him. He looked at her in the eyes, letting her know that she can come to him when she needed him. Christine nodded her head at him, getting his message. He smiled at this, going back to swiping while she went back to cleaning the tables.

* * *

Christine put on her now dry white coat. She was wearing her clothes that are now dry as well. She was happy when she didn't feel any damp spots on the clothes coat when she put it on. She went out the back door. A small hand placed on the golden knob of the door. "I will see tomorrow, Dan." She shouted out to him while opening the door. Dan shouted back, telling her that he will see her later. Christine turned to face the freezing cold night. Smoked raised from her right and trash cans there. There was a road ahead of her. Then there was buildings across the street. Alley ways from her views. A foot took a step out to the cold, tapping on the concert ground. She closed the door behind her, the old door making a squealing noise that made her cringe from the sound. Turning around, she began to walk away from the building, wanting to get home. Though another part her didn't want to face her father again that night. It was late and she knew he was boiling in anger. She knows that he'll be awake be waiting for her in the same chair. The same bottle in his hand, staring at the door. He always waited for her when she gets home. Christine looked up at the night sky, seeing stars up in her sky, sparkling, but no moon. She smiled to herself, but them trembled from the cold wind that blew. Her arms went around her body, trying to warm up. Then brown eyes noticed a lone dark figure when she crossed the street. It leaned against a wall,white smoke floating around that person. The figure was tall and big, the body looked to be a male. The figure just stood there, smoking then turned his head to look over to her. Her heart stopped beating at this, fear clutching in her lungs.

She kept walking, looking at the ground. She thought that if she doesn't make contact with the person, then it will not bother her. Her shoulders became tensed the closer she came to the person. She was almost passed him when he spoke. "Hello Miss Daee." A male voice greeted her. The voice was familiar to her. Christine stopped and turned her head to the figure, seeing that it was Erik. He stood there with a different clothes and a different coat on. It was made of wool dyed black and hung down with his legs. There was a black hat on his head tilted forward a cigar in between his teeth. He wore his black mask covering most of his face. He stared at her, his blue-green seemed to glow in the dark. Christine relaxed instantly, giving him a sweet smile.

"Hello, Erik." She greeted back to him, her voice quiet. They stared at each other for a moment, before Christine blushed a deep red and looked at her feet. "What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked him, glancing up at him. She clasped her hands together, twirling her thumbs around each other. Her stomach erupted with butterflies fluttering around, and her heart beat faster trying to escape her chest. She even had a little difficulty to breath. Erik pulled his hand up, grabbing the cigar from his mouth to take it out. She noticed that he wore black gloves now, keeping her hands warm from the cold. He tapped on the cigar away from him, ash falling to the wet ground. The wind blew again, whispering to them in their eyes.

"I was waiting for you." He said. Christine looked away with a small smile on her face. However, she didn't let herself hope to have something more with him. She shouldn't hope for anything like that.

"Why's that?" She questioned. She looked at him with curious brown eyes, her head tilted to the side. Erik saw the curiosity in her eyes and he smiled at her. She may seem mature, but she was still a child at heart. The innocence in her eyes shined in her eyes. Erik took in a breath of his cigar, blowing out smoke slowly. The burning sensation of his lung calmed his nerves of talking to her. He honestly didn't know why was he was here. After he showered and having a drink to keep him distracted from the memory. Then he thought about Christine walking home all by herself and that blond guy getting to her like before. He couldn't bare the thought of not saving her from him again. He told himself that she would be just find walking home, nothing he said convinced himself. He walked out here before they closed. He saw how busy the place was and decided to wait in the back for her. He doesn't know how long he was out here though. Maybe a few hours or so. That sounded more right to him.

"Well, I didn't want you walking home by yourself. And since it is dark out here, it's more dangerous for a pretty lady like you." He said. Christine nodded her head. Erik saw the disappointment in her eyes. She hated being told that she was weak. He somehow knew it wasn't him walking her, more like she hated to be reminded how weak she was. He understood how that felt as well. Erik didn't thought she was weak, he just wanted to be here with her. However, he wasn't going to admit it to anyone, he could barely admit to himself.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper. This made Erik feel guilt and wanted to cheer her up.

"You know I didn't mean you being weak, right?" He asked her. Christine looked at him surprised. Was she that easy to read? She wondered if there was anyone else like this. She thought of Dan and how he would ask her questions. Was it because he could read her like a book? She hoped that wasn't the case. She needed to get better at acting. Erik lifted himself from the wall and got closer to her. They barely touched each other as he stood there. He looked down at her, gazing into her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stood close to her. "You're not, you know." He spoke out in a whispered that caused her to shiver.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered out. Erik smirked at her reaction to his words. This girl was different from the rest. She wasn't staring at his mask that he wore, but rather his eyes. This was a change, a good change.

"Shall we good then?" He brought out an arm for her to take. Christine glanced at the arm and his face, her hand clutching her heart. Her heart went fast from being nervous. But she did take his arm willingly, standing close to him for warmth. They started walking to the direction of her apartment building. She just hope he doesn't think less of her once he sees it. Most people who saw it tend to pity her or just hate her because they think she was trying to gain attention. Erik walked with her pace, which was slow for him since he had longer legs then her. Christine was quiet but she smiled.

"You're not ill?" She asked him suddenly. Erik gave her questioningly look not knowing what she means. She looked away from him embarrassed. "Since you were wet from earlier on the run and it was...cold." She whispered to him. She stuttered out her words at him.

He gave an airy laugh to her. He dropped his cigar on the ground and stomped on it as they walked together. He gave her a side glance. "No, I'm not ill, sweetheart." He answered her. Christine nodded at this happy he was well. "How about you? The cold hasn't gotten to you, has it?" He asked her. Christine shook her head to him.

"Nope." Erik felt Christine coming closer when the wind came again.

"It's a very chilly night." Erik spoke out. Christine glanced at him. "Let's hurry so can prevent frost bite." He suggested. Christine nodded at this idea. She would love to spend more time with him, but she knows he has more better things to do than to walk her home.

"Thank you, again, Erik." Erik just smiled at her nodding at her, and kept walking with Christine.

* * *

A/N: If you noticed I had this chapter to be posted with the last chapter at the same time, I did that on purpose. You're not going crazy, I promise. (Or are you already crazy. hmmm...) So I just wanted to make the process a little faster. I'm thinking about doing two chapters at once, if I remember of coruse. Hehehehe... So anyways. I hope you enjoy the chapter as well. Tell what you think about this story. I don't mind if it is hateful stuff, that's ok. Well I'll write the chapter soon.


	7. The Emotional Break Down

**_Gang Phantom_**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Emotional Break Down**

Christine had enjoyed her walk to her apartment. No one has ever walked her home at night, mush less a man to walk with her. And since it was Erik walking her, it made her even more happy. The night air was in a perfect temperature to her, it brought her closer to Erik without him knowing. She was glad for the cold at the moment. This was the only time she loved the cold weather at all. However her happiness had to come to an end when they reached to her apartment building and the thought of her father made it even worse. She wasn't going to let him know the fear of her father, though. She kept a poker face, gazing at the ground below her feet that tapped with each step she took. She wanted to stay with him longer and not going back 'Home'. However, she knew he must have better things to do with his time than to spend it walking her home. They stood in front of the door, facing each other, but not gazing at one another. Erik coughed through the awkwardness in the air, making some kind of noise to break the silence they were in. Christine spoke in soft voice, making small chat, prolonging his stay, but then he said good night to her quietly and she did the same to him. They stared each in the eye, reluctant to leave at the moment. Their eyes told something, but none of them knew what it meant to the other. Christine could feel a blush coming to her cheeks that were already red from the cold. Erik looked like he was about to say something to her for he opened his mouth and she waited patiently for him to speak, but he shook his head. Erik looked down and glanced back at her, nodding his head to her. He then walked away from her, leaving her there. She watched him leave until he disappear into the darkness of the night. The shadows that surrounded the alley way across from her apartment building.

She sighed to herself, shoulders slumping in disappointment. Why was she giving herself high hopes for something, anything, to happen with Erik? For Christ's sake, she only met him recently. She barely knew the man. He's probably feeling pity for her over what happened earlier today and that pity always ends at some point in time. There was people she had met over the years that felt that way then leave when they believe they gave her enough of that pity. Leaving her to fend for herself on another problem. It wasn't new to her. Christine became quiet use to it. That's why she never really talk to a lot of people. That's part of the reasons why she never told her best friend Meg and her mother. They were the only people who supported her, but they didn't know that. She didn't want them to leave her, they were the only family she ever have aside from her father. Her brown eyes traveled to the dark sky to look at the beautiful stars. They sparkled like diamonds on a ring or necklace. And shined brightly then the sun. It was beautiful out tonight, she thought, she wouldn't mind star gazing if it wasn't for the cold and her father waiting for her inside.

Christine turned to face the door and went inside. It wasn't really warm in the lobby than she would hoped for. There was a breeze over head that caused her to grow even more cold and shiver in her coat. Her eyes were on the ground not paying any mind to anything in the lounge that was empty and dark. Her small feet lead her to the elevator and pressed the up button. She waited for the elevator to come. She thought of Erik. She can dream of something more, right? He may not see her that way, that was fine with her. A lot of men never saw her that way, they only see her as a child or too innocent in their eyes. Too pure for them to touch. But she can dream about having a man wrap their arms around her to keep her warm and safe. The thought made her smile, but then she frowns when she comes back into reality. Yes, she can only dream about having a relationship with a man and nothing more. The doors slide open for her and she went inside. Her stomach turned sickly as the door shut closed, going up.

The elevator went up to the fifth floor, walking to her door. Her brown eyes still gazed at the ground, her shoulders tense in fear. The hallway was quiet, not even the sound of her feet were loud. The air up her was oddly warmer then downstairs. Maybe it's the fact that she became afraid and nervous to face her father. Her palms were sweating and her breathing became uneven. Her heart rate was beginning to race now. Christine glanced at the other doors in the hallway, wondering if there was people in there to hear what was happening behind that closed doors. She somewhat hoped for that. But deep down she knew that wasn't the case at all. Even if there were people in those other apartment, it's not like they would care enough to come over to see what is happening. Or call the police. Christine waited a few seconds before the green door, gathering all her strength to get through this. He was angry, that was for sure. She could feel it pass the door itself and made her tremble out of fear. Eyes burning holes on the wooden door so he could see her there to burn more holes to get to her soul.

Christine held her breath for a moment, fear in her eyes. She wanted to whimper out, however she kept quiet. Her hands placed itself on the knob. She then opened the door slowly with shaking hands, the door making a squealing out. She winced at it, not liking the sound. Upon opening it, she felt her father walking to her quickly. Rough hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her in forcefully. He had pushed her to a wall, a hand wrapped around the small throat. He slammed the door shut, not caring about the neighbors sleeping or listening in and glared at his only daughter's eyes. If they were even there, of course. Her small hands went to the hand that was in casing her throat, choking for air to breath. Nails dug in his hand creating red marks on the larger hand. He shouted at her, angry at her. His eyes said it all for her. Her very own father hated the existence of her. She began to tear up at this. This man was terrifying to her and she wanted to crawling to a hole and hide from him.

"Where were you?!" He shouted out. Eyes boring into her every soul. Christine choked more, moving her mouth so she could try to speak to him. She had to put pressure and push down so she can breath much more better. Tears streamed down her red cheeks. She was so scared of him that she began to tremble even more. Who was this man she had called father? She would sometimes ask herself. He was such a stranger to her in moments like this. Christine squirmed under his strong glare, whimpering out. His brown eyes were narrowed, eye brows doing the same action. Teeth gritting together as he huffed out air through his nose. His face was red in anger, and she was sure that her face was turning red as well.

"I was at work, daddy." She whispered, not being able to speak any louder to him. Her eyes closed shut tightly. His hand started to squeeze around her throat, choking her more. She coughed now, desperately wanting air. Her lungs began to burn and her face began to turn deeper red, almost purple. Her father didn't seem to care about that, but then she saw his eyes widen a bit. His mouth opened wide, trembling. It was as if he saw something that frighten him, like a ghost or monster. It spooked him to his bones and he began to have trouble breathing. It choked in his throat. Slowly, his hand released her neck and dropped her to the ground. She coughed roughly and was grabbing as much air as she could into her lungs. She was on her hands and knees, her head down to the ground as she breathed heavily. The father walked backwards, looking at the hand he choked Christine with. It shook violently. He hit a wall and slide down to the ground, knocking down a picture down. It shattered into pieces. It was the picture of her, her father, and her mother. They were all smiling to the camera, life perfect s it was. Christine watched her father from a side glance, fearing of what he might do. She saw both of his hands went to cover his face, mumbling something under his breath. Tears fell down onto his cheeks, dropping to the floor. He sobbed out in terror, mumbling more loudly now.

Christine watched him, holding her neck to protect herself. Her brown eyes went in worry for her father. She did cared for him, even if he's horrible to her, he was the only other family she had. He cried, his body shaking, rocking back and forth, back and forth. He looked like a small child that lost something important. She just sat there just watching him, not knowing what to do. What was she suppose to do? She wasn't use to this situation at all. Her father never cried in front of her. not even once. For him to break down so suddenly in front of her both frighten her and confused her. "Maya." He then whispered out. It felt like her heart just shattered again after mending it back together, scattering on the ground. Christine then couldn't hold back, she crawled to her father slowly, putting an arm around him. She wanted to cry, but knew better. Maya was the name of her mother, the name of his wife. When Christine hugged him, however, he threw her off of him. Christine landed on her butt as he glared at her. She grunted in pain when she landed away from her father. She saw conflict in his eyes when they met. He was fighting something in him. What was he fighting? Why was he fighting? Christine felt confused at this, but she kept quiet, hands folding over herself to protect herself. Then he stood up and walked away, like nothing happened in the hallway. This was the first time she saw him break down emotionally. The first time to ever see him cry like this. Christine looked down at the ground. What was she to do now? What will she do? Christine just stayed there all night, crying out in pain. Christine curled up in a ball crying to herself.

* * *

Erik heard a knock faintly as he started to wake up. His mind wondered if it was in his dream or real. His head rolling left to right, as he stood between the line of slumber and awakening. It was far away, but he could still hear it. He turned over, groaning in annoyance. Dream or not it was an annoying sound all together. He moved on his bed, feeling himself going back to sleep. Erik got comfy and was about to nod off again. The knocking came again, only this time it was quicken and was louder then before. And it also didn't stop. Erik growled under his breath more annoyed then ever. Now he knew it wasn't in his dream and that it was actually happening. Erik groaned to himself, putting a pillow over his head, trying to black the noise. It didn't do much good for him at all. Who was up at this time anyways? Who needed him in urgency?

"Boss! Wake up! We need you right now." He heard a familiar voice call out to him. Erik sighed at this now more awake then earlier and got out of bed. Slowly, Erik sat up in his bed, stretching out is toned body. Cracking of bones were heard, making him cringe, but sighed in relief. He checked to see his mask was still on or in place, not wanting to scare whoever was on the other side of the door. Then he stood up, the blanket sliding off as he went reveling his boxers, walking over to the edge of his bed post where he had his robe hung. He grabbed it and put it on as quick as he could. He was still quiet tired still. His eyes felt heavy and wanted to close themselves as he walked. It was silky and dyed black, his favorite color. He put it on, tying the the strings together so the rob would cover him from eyes. The more time he took the more knocking came. He growled under his breath frustration washing over him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Erik said loud enough for them to hear, growling out afterwards. It stopped when hearing his voice. They were afraid of his wrath when waking up more then anything else in the world. No one dared enter his room during the morning unless it was for emergency with his or another gang. Erik rubbed his eyes a bit to try to get himself awake more before opening the door. He went to the door, and opened it only to find two worried men. One was Matty, he was worried yet angry at the same time. His eyes glaring and a frown forming on his face. He was a mess, like he just came back from a party and hadn't taken a shower yet. The skin was turning a bit red from rage. Erik became worried that his old friend came like this. He rarely saw his friend like this and when he did he knew not to push any buttons. He remembered what happened the first time he did and almost had to go to the hospital. Matty was just as scary as Erik close second. But the thing is, only a few things got Matty angry. Erik can only think just those few as to why he was boiling at this moment. Erik doubt it was that though. Next to Matty was James, worried, but fearful. His hands fidget with one another, his gaze not meeting Erik's. Erik was wondering what was wrong with them. The two acted strange. "Gentlemen?" He questioned. His eyes narrowed wondering if something terrible happened.

"The leaded of French gang is here for a 'Meeting'." Matty told him, rage in his voice. Erik could feel his blood begin to boil now at the mention of the gang. Erik was right. Erik breathed in heavily with the thought of the _man_. What did he want now? Why was he here of all times? Erik quickly went out of his room, going pass Matty and James, to go to the second living area. The two followed him, but then stopped at the open door. The mask man paused at the door his rage almost coming out in a scream. There stood the man he despised deep in his bones. He had dirty blond hair that stopped at his shoulders, combed back from his face. He looked around with his hazel eyes at the room to get every detail of the room while he waited for Erik to come in. He stood next the table that was placed in the middle of the room. It was wooden and polished to shine under the light on the ceiling. There was a hand placed on the wooden surface to balance him. The carpet was red under their feet and the walls were brown that surrounded the two men. There was different paintings on each wall to make the room more lively. There was a fire place behind the table that was lit up to keep the house warm through the winter. It danced on its own, swaying from right to left and then quickly straighten to repeat the movements. There was an area where you can pour yourself a drink during a meeting in the corner near the fire place. There was all kinds of alcohol from different countries. Erik stood at the open door way, fists shaking at his sides. Why was he here?

"What do you want, Rhoul?" Erik spat out, getting straight to the point. Rhoul turned around at hearing Erik's voice. He smiled at him, and gave an airy laugh. Hands going behind his back walking closer to Erik. Then he stopped at hearing a low growl from the masked man. Rhoul gave a pout at this to Erik.

"Erik, long time no see." Rhoul said, stuffing his hands in his pockets walking around the fairly large room. Erik walked in standing near the table waiting for him to answer, only to have none. Erik gritted his teeth at the french man.

"Answer the damn question bastard." Erik demanded him. Rhoul only shook his head at him, sighing in disappointment. He pouted again to Erik.

"Why are you rushing things, Erik? It's been a while since we last saw each other. I thought we could catch up before this meeting starts." Rhoul went to the drinks, pouring himself a glass of champagne. Erik growled at him, eyes glaring into Rhoul's back. If only looks could kill, Rhoul would be gone a long time ago.

"I could care less about happens in your life." Rhoul laughed at this. He really knew how to push Erik's buttons well.

"So, what has been going on lately? Anything new with the group? Or did you meet anyone new?" Rhoul asked ignoring his statement. Erik stayed silent, not liking where this conversation was going. His eyes narrowed as the french man who was walking around the room, holding his glass up, taking small sips. Rhoul's hazel eyes roamed the painting on one of the walls, grinning from ear to ear. Erik really didn't like where this was going. Rhoul was planning something, but what? What is he planning this time?

"Well, unlike you who is an early bird. I'm those people who likes to sleep in late, so get straight to the point Rhoul." Erik said. Rhoul chuckled at this now. All these years and he still haven't changed. Rhoul gave him a side glance seeing Erik calming down more and studying him silently. His blue-green eyes watching his every move that he made, trying to read his thoughts.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit, Erik." He commented Erik. A growl was Rhoul's reply. "I just came to tell you that heard about the incident yesterday. One of my men said that you came and beat them to a bloody pulp, well except for one." Rhoul said. The french man turned around to gaze at the masked man. They stared at each other's eyes, but Rhoul knew what he was doing to Erik. He knew how to press the right buttons. Erik folded his arms, looking away from him, keeping calm. He didn't need to lose control. He had to keep his head clear of any emotions. So he'll know what to do.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the fact that they were in our territory, then maybe they wouldn't been injured badly." Rhoul smirked at him.

"And I do apologize for that. My men never learned the boundaries well." Rhoul said. "But my men did tell me about this girl that they found." Rhoul spoke, causing Erik to freeze, eyes widen a bit. Oh no, it's not going there, is it? Did Rhoul know about Christine? Erik gritted his teeth at this. "He described her features for me and couldn't help but think about a certain young girl that you knew so well in the past." Rhoul said. "What was her name, Ruth, Robin,..." Rhoul trailed. His free hand tapped his chin, deep in thought to remember the girl's name. Erik felt his heart breaking inside at thinking about her. That night, that moment. It hunted him in his sleep, it hunted him in his mind all day, every single day. Rhoul noticed the change in Erik's mood, and smirked at this. He got him in his trap.

"Roesy." Erik whispered out, looking at the ground. His hands turned into fists, shaking violently at his sides. His shoulders went tense and he tired to hold back his tears. He wasn't going to let Rhoul get what he wants. Never again.

"Ah, that's right, Roesy." Rhoul snapped his fingers. He laughed now walking up to Erik, setting the glass on the table. "I will have her Erik. Just like last time." Rhoul said. Erik glared at him. No, not again.

"Over my dead body." Erik said in a low tone. It was a tone that he would kill. A tone that everyone was afraid to hear. But with Rhoul, it was just another annoying sound to him. Rhoul smirked at this, then he walked out the room, leaving Erik to think deeply at what to do. Erik could hear the screams and the shouts. He had to close his eyes tightly, ridding these memories away from his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to protect Christine. Before Rhoul left the room, Erik hear him say this to him.

"Well, as long as she stays on your territory than nothing will happen to her, but once her foot crosses that line, she is ours to take." Rhoul then fully left the room. Erik felt tears in his eyes about to break a dam. No, that was not going to happen. Not again.

Rhoul walked out the room, grinning to himself. Now all he had t do was just wait till he broke down under the pressure and everything about Erik will be gone, finally. Rhoul chuckled at the thought. Then he was stopped by Matty who had his arms crossed and arms folded. Rhoul just blinked at him, uncaring. Matty had his eyes narrowed, cutting knifes into Rhoul's soul. "You will not touch that girl. I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do." Matty said, growling at him. Rhoul only laughed at him about to walk around him. Matty placed his hand on the dirty blond's chest, stopping him again. "I'm serious. Erik is not the only one who will protect this girl. And you do dare try to lay a hand on a innocent girl, there will be hell to pay. Gottit?!" Matty said in a low dangerous voice. He could feel anger rising in him more when Rhoul just shook his head and continued on his way out. He heard Erik walking out as well and stood beside him.

"It's not going to happen again." Erik muttered out. Matty just grunted at this, gritting his teeth. He remembered what happened as well. He didn't want to see Erik hurt like that ever again. He just now started to like himself again and then Rhoul came back to only try to ruin Erik's life again. Matty fumed at this. That french bastard.

Then Erik walked away going to his room. Matty watched him silently as the door slammed closed. After a few minutes, Erik came out fully dressed. A hat in his hand ready to put it on his head. Matty smiled at this knowing what he was going to do. "Out watch?" Matty asked him.

"I have to, Matty boy." Erik fixed the collar of his coat and walked up to Matty and patted him on the shoulder. "I will try to stop it no matter what." Matty nodded his head at him. Matty then gave his best friend a hug, patting his back in comfort .

"He won't, sure promise ya that." Erik smiled at this, thankful having a friend like him. Erik pulled away and headed down stairs going to find Christine. Matty thought as his eyes gazed own at the wooden floor. He knew who else that can help out. He nodded his head at the plan and grabbed his coat. He walked out the house, heading up northwest to where he lived in the city.

* * *

A/N: I bet you were wondering where Rhoul was? If not then here he is now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter drained me a bit emotionally. But not as much as the first chapter. Well, enjoy the next chapter as well. ^.^


	8. How Do You know Christine?

**_Gang Phantom _**

**Chapter Eight**

**How do you know Christine?**

Morning rays came through the windows of the fairly large house, built for a family. In the kitchen was a woman standing at the gas burner, cooking breakfast for her family. A smile gracing her lips at the morning. Over at the table was her child in a high chair, cooing out in happiness. She turned and smiled at her child. Her daughter had grown fast these past few months. She turned back around so she wouldn't burn the food. The kitchen had white walls and cream color tile floor. The cabinet near the gas burner was tall, towering over the small woman. It was a dark brown that matches her eyes. Then the the table that was behind the woman with the child beside it. The table was passed down through her family. There was a beautiful carving of flowers and vines on the legs and the surface. It was very long, but not very wide. The table could have six people all around it. The color brown was very lite for all the years that it was kept. The tiny woman kept glancing at her child with a smile, happy to have her with her husband. Then she heard a knock at the front door, causing her head to move towards the sound. Her eye brows narrowed forward, wondering who could be here this early in morning. "Dan, someone's at the door." She called out. Dan came into the kitchen fixing his tie, going over his wife. He hugged her from behind, giving her sweet kisses from her cheeks to her neck. She giggled at this.

"Good morning, my dear." He mumbled out in her ear, still waking up from his sleep. His hands roaming on her stomach and waist to feel her. He let out a quiet moan, mindful of the child behind him. She gave a smile at him while still cooking.

"And good morning to you too." She whispered to him. They peaked each other's cheeks. "Could you get the door? We can't keep them waiting." She said. Dan chuckled.

"They can wait for a little while. I want to greet my wife properly." He whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shiver. He was kissing her neck, going down further to her exposed shoulders, by pulling down the sleeve of the gown she was wearing. His large hands running up her arms to feel soft skin. She giggled at this and squealed a bit.

"Dan, Melody is watching." She said to him. Dan only hummed in agreement and continued on his journey. He went back up, going for her red lips. "Dan." She whispered out, trying to get him to stop for their child. However her mind was going blank for words. They escaped her mind the more he kissed her and the more he ran his hands on her body. She turned her head to meet his lips and they kissed deep. They broke apart from each other, their foreheads touching other. They gazed at each other eyes, their love showing in both irises.

Then the knocking came once again, making them pull away from each other. Dan gave out a sigh out annoyed. His wife gave him a sweet smile to him, silently telling him that he needed to get the door. He pulled away from his wife's arms with a pout and walked in the hall to get to the front door. There was a living room to his right as he walked. A cough and a love seat was in it along with a coffee table. A fire place before the couches and pictures all around the room of their family and wedding day. Dan was close to the door, groaning under his breath when the knocking got louder. "Who could be here at this time of the morning?" Dan walked to the door and opened it, about to shout at the person that disturbed them. He froze with shock when seeing Matty on his porch, hands in pockets. He looked at Dan with serious black eyes. Dan raised a brow at this, deeply confused at this. Why was he here? And this early? Matty was never known at the early bird, more like the party all night. "Matty, what are you doing here?" He asked him. The look Matty boy had made him worry a bit. Not only up early, but the look of fear and anger on it made things worse.

"We need to talk." Matty answered him. His voice was low ad stern. He wasn't leaving till had their talk. The two stared at each other. Dan then heard his wife walked up behind him along with a high pitched squealing sound from their daughter. She carried their daughter in her arms who cooed and was looking up at the ceiling of their home when she walked to the door to see who it was. Then the daughter looked down to find Matty standing there, laughing and giggling, liking that she was meeting a new friend. Her smile was bright as the morning sun and her eyes sparkled with blue like the sky. Matty gave sweet smile at the child but looked Dan with seriousness in his eyes that they really need to talk.

"Matthew, what a surprised." She spoke out. The dark haired man glanced at the woman. She smiled at him, but was uneasy about him here. Matty knew that she didn't like him that much and that was alright with him. He didn't care for anyone's opinion on him and he knew he wasn't going to judge them. He smiled back at her, nodding his head forward to greet her that morning.

"Kristy." He greeted. "I need to talk with ya husband. Do ya mind?" He said. Both Kristy and Dan looked at each other. She had fear in her eyes when their gaze. Dan turned and kissed her forehead, assuring her that everything was alright. Kirsty nodded and went back inside the house. He waited till the door closed fully to turn to face his old friend. Dan guided Matty to the porch swing. They were silent for a moment, listening to the wind the blew a cold breeze on them. Matty was gather his thoughts before he could speak. "He's back." Matty finally spoke.

Dan glanced at Matty. "Who?" He asked him. Matty glared at Dan forgetting who he was talking about. Dan then went surprised by this. "He is?" Matty nodded his head. "Why is he back after all these years? Why is he bothering him now?" Dan than asked in anger. He may not be in the gang anymore, but Erik was one of his close friends, a brother to him, and anyone who dares try to hurt him and Matty or even try to push them around, Dan will deal with them.

"He found another target that Erik knows. She looks like Roesy a bit." Matty said. Dan growled under his breath. No, not again.

"Who is this target?" Dan asked him. Matty was hesitant about this. Dan urged him to go on. He needed to know.

"Christine." Matty answered him, leaning his head back. Dan went bewildered but also confused. The father looked at his friend with a raised brow.

"How do you know Christine?" Matty smirked at Dan.

"She was part of the show we went to the other night and Erik found her the next day at your restaurant. Erik became smitten towards Christine lately, but he's not admitting it, however." Matty said. Dan nodded his head at this. That explains a lot. The walk she was telling him, the walk with that she said that she knew someone. Someone that came to a liking to. It must have been Erik. He had to smile bit when he thought of Erik happy around her. Christine did that with almost everyone. She just smile at them and it lighten up their mood all together. Erik was no different for them. However, he knew that it take a lot of that person to relax around them. Dan remembered that day they met Roesy. "I also meet at my apartment building, when she was visiting a friend. She is really sweet, but she is too shy." Matty commented to him. Dan can only chuckle lowly and shake his head.

"That's Christine for sure." Dan said. He sometimes worried about her, being so shy around everyone she meets. Even when she's working. "So how many times have they met?" Dan asked him. Matty laughed out loud.

"Erik has been bumping into her more often. I think he plans it out, but you know Erik. He's not going to say it or admit that he's planning it." Matty smirked, but then it disappeared. He faced his old pal, causing Dan to tense up. He has seen him like this before, but that was so long ago. Dan wasn't use to him being serious about anything. "But right now we have more important things to discuss, now focus, Danny." Matty said sternly that surprised Dan. Matty was never this serious before, but he guessed time changes when you were not with someone for a while. He missed his friends, his brothers.

"Alright." Dan leaned back, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "I'll keep an eye on her while at work. I can't say I can help much, but I will try." He told Matty. Matty nodded his head to him.

"Erik is finding her right now to watch her." Dan sighed. He can't believe that this was happening agian. He didn't want to see poor Christine hurt like Roesy was. Dan leaned his head back to look at the ceiling of the porch and thought.

"To think that he would come back after all he's done. That wicked man." Dan growled under breath. Matty stayed quiet, not knowing what to talk about at the moment. He was angry and afraid. He didn't want poor Christine to get hurt. She was the nicest woman he met so far and imagining her getting hurt made more fuel to his anger. Matty then stood up from the swing causing Dan to look up to watch him. Matty just stood there, gazing at the yard for a moment then turned to his friend with a smile. Dan knew he was trying to forget and he didn't blame him not once.

"I have to go. Can't have those lovely ladies wait up, ya know?" Matty said, changing the mood in his voice. Dan smiled at him sadly, nodding his head. He knew he needed to think to himself. Erik wasn't the only one scared from that time. Dan stood up to give him a hug, patting his back.

"I hope to see you and Erik sometimes. Not only in restaurants." Dan said. Matty smirked. They both knew that as impossible for safety reasons. Even now was a risk to see him at his house, but it was important Dan knew about what was going to happen.

"Yeah, me too." He said to him. They pulled away and smiled. "Jesus, Danny boy, it's freezing out. Why aren't ya wearing a coat?" Matty asked him. Dan laughed and shook his head at him. Matty then left the place, not wanting to stay there any longer then he should. Dan stood there for a moment. Worries and fears running cold through his blood. What did Rhoul want with Christine of all people? Dan then walked in wanting his family. He couldn't think too much of it now, or suffer no sleep and peace of mind for a while.

* * *

The secret bar was dim and stuffy. The bar itself was in a very old building that hasn't been used for years. It was a perfect place for men and women to have a drink. The floor were chipped wood and the walls were made of red brick. Lights hung on the ceiling creating a low lite place. Tables were placed in a simple pattern of rows and a bar to the left of those tables. The entrance was towards the right, a man sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper. Men and women scattered in their seats talking quietly to one another, on guard of policemen. Hair would stick on their skin, but they could care less as long as they have their drinks in hand. The ladies sat on men's lap, giggling when they ran their hands up their exposed legs. The men would smile at the ladies' wild side. The bartender was wiping a cup to then pour some whiskey for the people sitting at the bar.

A man that walked in looked around the dark room, a smile on his face. It looked graceful and filled with happiness. Some people glanced at the door and watched him quietly, making sure he wasn't a policeman. He walked pass tables and people going over to the bar itself. His large hands stuffed in his pockets, hat titled forward, and tie loosely around his neck. There sat a woman with dark skin and dark short hair. Red lips sipping on her drink as she waited for him to come to her. "Charlotte." He came up to her from behind, whispering in her ear. The man's arms wrapped themselves around her waist. This made her shiver and close her eyes. She gave a tiny moan of pleasure with a lustful smirk as she turned around to face him. He let go for a moment to let turn then re-wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face to her so she can give him a kiss. The two moaned into the kiss, the lust seeming to grow with each passing moment. The woman pulled away from him staring him in the eyes.

"Rhoul." She greeted him. She felt his hands traveling down her waist and hips then going up again. Her small hands rubbing his neck, bringing one of them to go through his dirty blond hair. "How was the meeting?" She asked him. Rhoul smiled at her, and chuckled under his breath. He gave her a another lustful kiss. He slipped his tongue in, his excitement towards the sky.

"Wonderful, my darling. I have him in my trap." He said to her once he pulled away from her. "Everything that he has, everything that he is will be gone soon. Oh, that sounds so wonderful, doesn't it my dear?" Rhoul asked to her. Charlotte giggled at him and nodded her head to him. Charlotte brought her red lips to his neck, making a trail of red lips on his skin. He groan at this. His hands began to run through her curvy body, down her legs. Up her thighs, under her short dress.

"So, who is this girl that Erik is so fond on?" She asked him. She had stopped her torture pleasure on him. Rhoul groaned out a little, disappointed. However he grinned. He will have fun at this plan of his.

"I believe it was a Christine Daee." He said to her. Charlotte paused at this, her eyes widen. She pulled away even more at this, her eyes burning with anger. Christine? Christine? That bitch? Charlotte felt hot in anger now, her breathing was off in pattern.

"What?" She spoke in a low tone as she gazed at him with a glare. Rhoul also paused at this. He noticed the anger in her eyes at the name. Rhoul was thoroughly confused at way she was so angry at this moment.

"What is wrong my dear?" Rhoul asked. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, but she pulled away from his hand with a growl. He then glared at her causing her to shiver in fear. She glanced at him as he advanced at her making her to cowered away from him. "Now, tell me what's wrong!" He quietly demanded her. Charlotte gave out a sigh at this. She grabbed her drink and swallowed all of it in one go. She slammed the glass down, causing a few heads to turn towards her way. She didn't care about them as she thought about that woman.

"It had to be that woman!" She yelled out in anger. Rhoul then grabbed her face, making her face him. She stopped at the sight of his eyes glaring at her. It was that look that could kill anyone. Her body froze as her anger went away quickly.

"Now, what is it?" He asked her. Charlotte trembled at this, afraid now.

"Christine, that woman, she's such a slut." She answered to him. He let go of her now. She breathed in then let it all go. "I work with that woman. How can you be interest in such a boring girl like her? She barely talks to anyone and she so innocent." Charlotte complained to him. Rhoul smiled at her jealousy. Charlotte loves getting the attention. He knew exactly why Charlotte hated this woman to the core. He could image that the Chirstine is more beautiful than her and all the men in the dinner are making second glances at Christine then at Charlotte. He started to kiss her neck, calming her nerves down.

"Well, Erik has a fancy with her. Once we finished Erik than that woman will be long gone from us." Rhoul said still kissing her neck. Charlotte moaned at this and they kissed each other. They did this for a while then pulled apart. She started to giggle now causing him to smirk at her childish behavior.

"Oh, Rhoul, darling. I have something to show. Will you come with me?" She asked him. Charlotte grabbed his hand, getting off her seat and started to pull. Rhoul set money on the bar for her drink. Rhoul smirked at her and let her lead him out the bar.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been crazy lately, and I had writer's block. I hope you enjoy my story so far and thanks for the feedback. I will fix it once the story is all done so I could get all of it done. Well I'll write more soon and as fast as I can. Thank you for reading.


	9. Another Pair of Eyes

**_Gang Phantom_**

**Chapter Nine**

**Another pair of Eyes**

Christine felt exhausted when she woke up the next morning. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were barely opened. She yawned as she stretched herself of sore muscles that she got while sleeping through the night. She could hear cars driving by her apartment and people walking down the sidewalk. Children running and laughing. Birds were chirping their morning songs like they always do in the morning. It was soft, angelic sound that caused Christine to sigh with a small smile on her face. She laid there for a moment, just listening to the world outside her apartment.

Christine took her time to open her eyes, squinting a little from the bright light coming through her window. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as her mind began to function properly. Memories of what happened last night hit her like a train wreck. Her father had broken down in front of her. He never did that in front of her. The look in his eyes made it seem like he saw something that scared him, like seeing a ghost. Christine gazed down at her blanket covered her body as she thought. Honestly, she didn't know what to think about what happened. She just hoped that the man was alright after it. He may be an awful man, but no one deserved to go through pain and suffering.

Slowly, the young girl got up from her bed and got ready for the day. She had work and she didn't want to be late for it. She walked out of her room, carrying the clothes she was going to wear for the day to the bathroom. She closed the white bathroom door behind her and locked it. She did that just in case her father decides to have his mood swings while she she took a bath. The window in the bathroom helped her see the bath tub to her left. A counter to her right, whisky bottles scatter everywhere on it. Christine let out a sigh at this. She came to the mirror, ignoring the clear glass while gazing at herself. She almost dropped to the floor. There, on her neck, was a buries that was left by her father.

She touched and winced at the pain it caused. How was she going to hide this from anyone? She feared the worse now. She couldn't go out like this, she had to find a way to hide it somehow. She took a quick bath, then after she was done, she put make-up on. It hid most of it, but it didn't seem to work as well. A groan almost erupted through her throat. She hoped no one will notice it. She put on her clothes for the day, looking at herself at the mirror, nervousness turning her stomach. She could feel tears forming in her eyes in fear. Today was going to be a long day. Christine let out a sigh again and went out of the bathroom. Christine put on her shoes that were by the door of her room and grabbed her coat hanging on the coat rag by the front door. Grabbing keys to the apartment, she opened the door leading out. She looked back at the place, frowning.

Once she was finished with her morning routine, she walked out of the apartment building. The morning air was freezing, but the sun helped warm her along with her white coat. She let out a sigh of pleasure when feeling the heat, and let herself close her eyes. She listen closely to the sound that surrounded her. The cars, the footsteps, children playing and laughing, elder women gossiping around town, the birds. She could say at that moment, she felt at peace. She wanted to stay like that forever, but she knew everything has to come to an end. She reopened her eyes and looked around herself. Then she began to walk to the diner.

Erik watched her from far away, to make sure she was alright. It seems that she was just fine. He had to smile at her when she closed her eyes, feeling the air. She looked peaceful, carefree. The woman was special, he knew. Anyone would see that from her. Her brown hair tied on a pony tail reaching to her back. Her skin that was the perfect shade to him of pale and tan. Her lips that was pink curved into a graceful smile he had ever seen in his life. Erik knew Christine was very special. It was no surprise. Like an angel spreading her wings out. The sight of her was breath taken to him.

While on the walk, Erik noticed Christine looking around her, seeing all the girls go by. Her eyes spoke of envy. However, there was acceptance as well. His mask moved a bit when he raise a brow at her. Christine hugged herself, but he didn't know if it was from the cold or insurcrities.

He followed her to her work. He saw her greet Danny boy from inside. Erik sat on a bench across the street, watching at the door. One of Rhoul's men could easily go through the door and take her away from here. He did not trust a word that came out of the man's mouth. That bastard would take her even if she was in a different country. So he had to watch over her, to make sure she was not taken from him.

It was cold and he shivered, but he was not going to move from his spot. He was really focus on watching Christine that he didn't realize Matty was sitting beside him. "She's fine at the dinner, Boss." He spoke out. Erik stayed still, not believing him. Matty let out a sigh at this. "I made sure Danny boy is watching her through work. Ya don't have to worry." Erik glanced at the dark hair man. Erik's eyes was stern, unwavering of control. Matty just gazed back at him nonchalantly, being used to that kind of stare he makes. Even when they were children he had that same gaze.

"Are you sure?" He asked him. Matty boy just nodded his head.

"I went to Danny's house and told him to watch for Christine. I told him that bastard was back and he was after Christine. He promised he would watch her." Matty spoke. "It's one less place to worry about." Erik sighed out, still not moving from his seat.

"I know I don't have to worry, but I don't feel like I should leave." He told Matty. The dark skin man smirked at this. Yes, he was hooked to this girl. Matty was quite glad that Christine came around in his life. If he had not, he didn't know what would become f his best friend. Especially now since _he _came back in his life again.

"You're very smitten with her, aren't you?" Erik let out a growl at this causing Matty to roll his eyes. Of course Erik would react like this to him.

"No." Erik snapped at Matty. Matty smiled sadly at him. The moment grew quiet between them as memories fled through their heads. In all honestly Matty understood why he doesn't want to get too close to anyone. Even he hasn't been trusting guy.

"I know, Erik boy. But ya have to let it go." Matty advised him. Erik didn't speak after that. He knew that he had to let it go somehow, someday. It's has been years since that incident, since that tragic. Letting a big breath of fresh winter air, the gang leader stood up from his seat, facing Matty. "Whenever ya need me, I'm here." The two men exchanged smiles then walked away to do their own business. Erik glanced at the diner once again, seeing the smile on Christine's face when talking to a young boy. The little kid spoke with wide eyes that were filled with excitement and joy while Christine just listen to his words. Erik bowed his head then walked away from the place. He'll let Danny do his job there, he'll just have worry about the other places that she goes to. Where does she go? The only places he saw and heard her go is work, her home, and visits her friend. He needed to learn more in order to keep her safe.


	10. I Want Her

_**Gang Phantom **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I want her**_

It was like any other day at the diner. Christine was working hard like always, Danny watched her even still. There was something going on with her. She seemed more tired when she came in and he noticed she was wearing too much makeup on her neck. But he honestly doesn't know what she was hiding for she was too far away for him to get a good look. She ran around the dinner quickly like a rat on the streets, getting away with all the people. Christine's hair was messy, sweat rolling off her skin like rain drops going down a window. Dan just stood in the back watching her carefully. Her co-workers were working hard as well, getting everything done for the customers' pleasures. The weather outside seemed perfect to just take a lovely walk around a park. Dan kind of wished he was out with his wife and daughter. Dan was in thought that he almost didn't see Christine walking towards his way.

Christine had made her way to his direction, going to get something for a customer. As she was growing closer, he started to noticed that her neck was a bit darker than the rest of her skin color. His brows went forward at this as he felt concerned about this. How did she get that bruise in the first place? Who put it there? He wanted the answers, but he knew Christine too well. There was no way he could something out of her by asking what was wrong with her. Her reply was always the same, "I am alright". Dan managed to stop her in time by putting his hand out and placed it on her stomach. She jerked back in surprised, but no further indication that she was frighten by this.

"Christine, are you alright?" He asked her. He looked down her neck letting her know that he noticed the bruise. Her eyes traveled to the ground, finding her shoes more interesting now. She was trying to hide it from him, though it was pointless.

"Yes, just fine. Why?" She replied in a breathy tone. She was panting from running around a lot. She glanced up from the floor seeing his eyes trying to figure something out from her.

"Nothing. I'm just worried that you are working too hard." He replied. His tone was enough to let her know that he was catching on to whatever was going on with her. He doesn't know who was doing this, but he was determined to find out and give that person the beating of a life time. Dan could not, for the life of him, figure out why anyone would want to hurt her. Christine was too sweet, kind, and too innocent for anyone to harm her. Asides from that one bastard. Dan knew it was out of sick pleasure to torture his best friend. His blood started to spark at the thought. The only reasoned he kept himself in check was when Christine opened her mouth to speak to him.

"No need for that Dan. I am doing alright, and I am not over working myself." She told him, then went on her way to get the food for one of her tables. She left with a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by him. For the rest of her day, people would stare at her neck, but otherwise didn't say anything to her. She didn't know how she felt about that. Should she feel insulted that her pain wasn't important for anyone to care? Should she feel relieved that no one cared at all? Were these people like that to anyone else? Christine, for the whole day, had mixed feelings which resulted in her not doing so well at work. The people were slowly walking out the building, heading to their homes, or work. Kids were speaking to their mothers and fathers about something exciting. Christine could only watch in envy of them, they had both their parents alive to take care of them. It took all she had to not break down and cry. Would that be the most embarrassing thing to do?

After her shift was over, she put on her white coat, walking out the back. The air became freezing now that the sun was down and night began to take over. There was still a faint of pink and purple to the horizon, but other than that the sun was long gone until the next day. Shivering, the young woman walked down the streets as she wrapped her arms around herself. There was something strange. The feel of someone staring into her back had her tense up. She slowed down, the feeling of being watched came over her. She paused and turned her head to glance behind her. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean no one was there. There was someone there, she knew it. She could feel it in her gut. In the back of her mind, she thought about Phillip and last night. Was he following her? Was he waiting for her to run into a trap like at the show? Christine wanted to cry at the thought. That was such a frightening thing that ever happened to her in all her life. Other than her mother not being around, and her father hating her for the cause of her mother's death. Slowly, she turned around eyes looking at every detail of the street. An apartment building to her right, rows of windows, just cleaned today. Next to the building was a bank, bars on the door and windows to protect the money inside. There was a narrow alley way between the two buildings. A stray cat walked out of it, meowing at nothing and going somewhere. Christine held her breath for what seemed forever. Her heart was racing, wanting to jump out and run away in fear. That was the plan if she ran into a terrifying problem.

The person was hiding and she knew where. Step after step, reaching to the alley way. Her lungs were burning from not breathing, but she couldn't bring herself to take a breath. Her heels tapped the ground, not going silent for her. When Christine made it, she stuck her head out seeing no one there. Just empty from anyone or anything. Christine let out her breathe, but kept her guard up. She walked away, putting distance, wanting to go home now. Turning around, she ran away, not wanting to have anyone to have the chance to follow her.

Erik stood outside the building, just watching to make sure that Rhoul wouldn't come to it. He had followed her here, but of course he had to hide quickly when she was coming closer to him. Erik was proud that she was becoming aware of her surroundings. Erik wanted her to feel him when she came out. She needed to learn that she wasn't always safe and when the time comes, she needed to run. Erik watched the apartment building with his blue-grey eyes, seeing his breath become visible when exhaling a sigh. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. His weapons were ready to be used. The streets were empty of anyone around this side of the city. A few dogs barking in the distance, but no other noise around him. He suddenly heard footsteps coming beside him, alarming him. "Something is going on." He heard a voice say. He looked over and saw Dan. Erik raised a brow at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked him.

Dan looked over to him, serious eyes. "I noticed that she was wearing too much make up on her neck. That's not normal on a girl. Trust me. And I noticed that it was darker." He spoke. Erik took this information in.

Erik looked back at the building. "Let's not jump onto conclusions yet." Erik said. But everything inside his gut told him it was her father, the only one in her house. He was there with her last night, and no one attacked them. The only other person would be a parent, most likely a male. Dan knew the logic in his words, but he was feeling the same as Erik, except his was more a father protection.

"If you say so, Erik." Dan whispered to him. Dan was itching to go in there and deal with the man himself. The two stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. It has been a while that they talked to each other, see each other. Erik missed the old days. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet." Erik said. "But I will come up with something soon. For right now keep an eye out for anything that involves _**him**_." Erik told him. His voice went dark as he thought about Rhoul. Whenever his name is mentioned, something inside him, waking something evil inside him. Dan nodded then smiled to himself.

"This kind of feels like old times." The two laughed out loud remembering those nights.

"It does, aside from Matty boy's running mouth. I swear the man doesn't know when to keep quiet." Erik told. Dan chuckled at this. Matty would never shut his mouth in any situation back in the day. He would ramble on and on about nothing causing Erik to be irritated at him. Dan always laughed at the two. Those times were treasure to him.

Erik stayed quiet now, remembering that time, just three boys surviving the game in the real world. "Erik, I can't go back now. I have a family I need and want to protect them. There is no way I would put them in that kind of danger, ever." He told. Dan looked over to Erik, seeing the mask man's eyes moving over to the building. The longing he saw in those blue-grey eyes was powerful. "And I believe you are starting to understand that feeling." Erik glanced at him. Yes, he was, but like he would admit that to him. The gang leader just scoffed at his old buddy, glancing away from the father.

"Maybe a little, Danny. But you know as well as I do, that there is no other life for me with a face like this. I'm good for a circus freak than a human being."

"You are human, Erik." Danny replied. Erik just stiffen at his words. No, he wasn't. He was far from being human. He was just a beast in human form, ready to attack anyone who dares cross him in a bad way. A beast hungry for blood.

"No, I am not." Erik whispered. Dan let out a sigh, shaking his head at this. "You need to get back to your wife, before she thinks you are having an affair with another lady." Erik smirked at him. Dan grinned back, padding his back before leaving to go home to his family. Erik looked back at the building, believing no one would be here. It was a cold night, and he wanted to be in a room with a fire and a woman beside to keep him warm. Whenever he did try to leave, thinking that she'll be alright, his feet would stay glued to the ground. Erik took out a cigar, letting it warm him from the inside out. The glorious burning sensation in his lungs. The stress of the day disappearing in the smoke hanging over his head. Erik closed his eyes for a moment, exhaustion taking place in his body. Then crying hit his ears causing him to snap his head to the left, eyes wide open. There was Christine running out in tears, clothes torn. She held herself limping on her left foot. Then a man came out of the building behind her shouting at her. Erik tensed at the scene. That couldn't be her father. His brown hair greased and pulled back, a white shirt stained. His pants were undone, being pulled up by one hand. Erik knew that could only mean one thing to him. He didn't want think about that. "You come back here, worthless bitch!" The old man commanded her. Christine shook her head at him, still crying.

"Father, please. No." She begged and pleaded, more tears raining on her face. The man tried to grab her, but she pulled away from him. There was blood rolling down her leg. Erik decided he seen enough and stepped in.

"What is going on here?" He spoke out. Both Christine and her father stopped what they were doing and looked at Erik. Christine's eyes were wide in shock and fear. The man narrowed his eyes in a glare at him. Erik walked beside Christine, cupping her chain to see a bruise on her cheek. Her lips were split and blood was falling. He stared at her tear stained face, her eyes telling him she was afraid for him. He gave a small smile to her, assuring her.

"What do you want?" The father asked in an anger tone. The girl stiffen at the voice and Erik sighed at the man. The atmosphere was tense. He swore he could cut it with a knife. Erik gazed at the old man, walking up to him. The mask man circled him, humming out.

"You cannot be the father of a beautiful woman such as Christine." He stated out. The father growled at this, but didn't say anything or moved a muscle. Erik could tell he was hesitant to fight him, because he wore a mask over his face. Christine watched the scene before her in confusion. What was this man doing? The gang leader stopped beside Christine again, cold eyes reaching at the father.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want?" The father asked again, with more venom in his tone now. Erik could feel the small woman tremble beside him. A spark lite up at this; the beast inside him shifting, wanting to tear this man apart for hurting a wonderful woman.

"Well, I apologize for my rudeness, sir. I was surprised to find a miscreant(1) man as yourself to be a father to this young woman." Erik spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself. They call me the Meurtrier de Fantôme(2). I am also known as Erik Fantôme." Erik gave a bow to the man, lifting his hat in respect to the man. Christine raised a brow, wondering where this man came from. Was he from France? If only she knew French so she could understand what he said to her father.

"That is not an answer." The father shouted, causing Christine to jump I fear. Erik took a hold of her hand, silently telling her to calm down. He had things under his control.

"I want a lot of things. sir." Erik answered him, finally. His voice was cold and dark that caused the man to shiver in fear. He turned to face the beautiful woman, causing her to look at him with questions in her brown eyes. Erik lifted her face seeing another mark on her neck. The mark Danny saw early today. He looked down on her body, seeing torn parts on her dress. "Money, a new car, nice shoes, more clothes, a better coat, so many things out there that I want." Erik continued, still checking her for more injuries. The old man growled at this not liking his answer.

"This is not a joke." He spatted out. Christine gasped at the sudden speech. Erik hushed her, keeping her calm. Her brown orbs gazed at his ocean blue, getting lost a bit. He smirked at her, telling her everything will be alright through his eyes.

"And I wasn't taking as a joke. I told you what I wanted." He turned to the man. "Another thing I want, sir, is this lady right here." Christine tensed again causing Erik to face her again. His eyes told her to trust him. He put an arm around body.

"No." The father raised his hands, the father mode coming into effect. Erik only stared at him blankly.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's my daughter. You cannot take my daughter away from me." He told him. Erik rolled his eyes at him. This man is suddenly becoming concerned about his daughter. It became too late for him with the first hit he took on Christine.

"Do you honestly think I would just hand her back to you?" The man swallowed at this. "I'm taking her with me, to keep away from you." Erik pulled her away from the scene. Then the man grabbed his arm pulling him back. Erik's eyes flared in anger, the beast inside him wanting to kill, but Christine was still there. He didn't want to traumatize her by killing this man. He turned and punched him in the nose. The man let go, grain hold of his nose. He had groaned in pain. "I want her and I shall have her. And don't think for a second you can take her back in your hands." Eric told him.

Christine could hear her father stepping closer to them. "Get away from my daughter." He growled out.

"I don't think that will happen sir." Erik spoke. "Got anything you want to pack, darling?" He asked Christine. She only shook her head to him confused on what he was doing. He brought out his arm to her. "Come on sweetheart." Christine obeyed him, taking his arm and walked with him.

"You come back here Christine Daaé!" Her father shouted at her. She was tense. "I was right with the men. My daughter is a whore!" Christine tensed in Erik's arm when those words were spoken. The gang leader lightly squeezed her arm.

"Do not listen to him." Erik told her while they walked further away. This was good in a way. Taking her away from an abusive father was good in his plan. He could keep an eye on her more unless she goes to her work and that friend's apartment. The father kept yelling for Christine to come back in which those shouts fell on deaf ears.

"Why?" She asked quietly to him. The man didn't answer right away. It was one word for many questions he knew she has in her mind. Erik was silent for a moment, thinking on her question.

"I cannot have a beautiful woman get beat up by her old man." Erik answered her. She sighed at this, knowing she wasn't going to get a true answer from him. They walked, getting further away from the father and closer to his house. "Before we go in there, I want to let you know that I have roommates, and they are all hands." He spoke lightly, trying not to scare her. Christine went tensed, but other than that didn't make any further indication that she was scared. "Will you feel confrontable in staying in my room for the night?" He asked her. Christine blushed at this, never had gone into a man's room before.

"Yes." Was her answer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not updating a lot. I have a lot going on with my life that I wasn't able to have time to work on any fanfictions here. I'm back for a little while and I hope to get more done on this story and all of my others.

(1) Miscreant- A person who behaves badly.

(2) Meurtrier de Fantôme- Phantom murderer or Murderer Phantom (It's however you want to say it)


	11. Why Wouldn't She Tell Me?

**_Gang Phantom_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Why Wouldn't She Tell Me?_**

Rhoul sat in his studies, looking over paper and the newspaper. The air was warm because of a fire going further to his right. It flickered and a popping sound echoing to his ears. Heat waved throughout the room, having Rhoul confrontable. A knock was faintly heard at the door. Charlotte was in his bed sleeping off the exhaustion from the fun they had earlier that day. The thin sheets only covered half of her body, showing him her breasts. Rhoul stood up from his seat, eyeing at the woman sleeping naked under a thin sheet. He smirked, thinking what he can do once he was finished with business. The French man walked over to the door, opening it to find one of his men standing there. He was a recent recruit that they found in France. "Philip? What do I owe the pleasure?" Rhoul asked him. The blonde kid was silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts on how to say these words. No one was in the hallway early this morning. The sun was barely up this morning which had Philip in ease. He didn't want anyone listening to this conversation. He was already risking himself by talking to the leader.

"This woman we're after, Christine..." He trailed out. Rhoul raised a brow at this, confused by his behavior. What about this Christine? What is that Philip needed to know? Rhoul shifted himself so that he was leaned against the door frame to show the boy he was relaxed. Philip seemed to relax himself when seeing the action, he was taking. "Sh-She is not going to be killed after all this is done, right?" Rhoul let out a smile of reassurance.

"I have a feeling you know this girl more than you let on." Rhoul spoke out softly, but the boy knew what that meant. He was a bit angry about information that was withheld from him. "Is there anything you know about this girl, Christine?" Philip swallowed with nervousness. He was scared of him. He was beyond scared of him. The only reason why he was here being because of the relationship he has with Rhoul's father. It being a blood relationship; being his son from another woman. Yes, that was the only reason he was still alive as of late. Rhoul didn't like him, Philip knew, but their father did and saw potential in Philip. Rhoul only kept him alive for their father's sake of happiness. Philip kept his mouth shut for a moment, fear growing inside his blue eyes. Rhoul gazed at him with unwavering eyes, knowing that Philip has a close relationship with this girl that Erik is fond of.

"Not a lot. She's a very shy girl." He answered, knowing that if he lied, it wouldn't matter if his was half related to him or not, he would die on his hands. Rhoul grinned even more at this, already loving this turn of events. He had a member who knew Christine well. Philip watched him fearfully. "You're not going to hurt her, right? I know that she a pawn to get to that bastard Fantôme, but when all of that is done, she will not get hurt, right?" He asked. Rhoul looked over to his little half-brother, thinking this over. Rhoul thought about keeping her himself, but he guessed Philip could have her. Considering that Philip was his half-brother and all. Maybe he could do something nice for him for just this once.

"No, she won't get hurt, dear brother." Rhoul said. "In fact, you'll get to keep her after this war is over." Rhoul stated, then closed the door. Philip frown after Rhoul was out of sight, his shoulders slouching. He messed up. He shouldn't have gone to Christine when he came back here. He just hadn't seen her in so long that he had to run to her. He knew about the crush she had on him. However, the twins followed him to her apartment, cornering me when they saw me talking to a girl. He had to do all those things. He had to hurt her on purpose to keep his life along with hers. And Christine thinking that she had done something that would cause him to hate her. Philip almost lost it then and there. She thought it was her fault that he was hurting her. Philip could only say that one name to try and let her know that the old Philip was there, but it is trapped. However, she couldn't see that, he knew. The fear that was held in those brown eyes told him that she believed in his acting, believed that he hated her. Philip could only pray that nothing will harm her. He was kind of glad that he knew that Erik guy will watch over. Kind of glad.

He never liked that gang leader. He heard all the stories from the other guys, the horror that came when you were in his presence. People had started calling him the _Meurtrier de Fantôme_. They had others names for him, like _Assassin Fantôme_ (1), or _Faucheuse_ (2). He came and went, like a ghost, finishing a job. He was the smartest leader that was out there, and most gangs knew that they shouldn't dare try to declare war. Philip didn't know why Rhoul was so held bent on ending Erik, but Philip was with him 100 percent. He needed to be gone.

Philip sighed and turned away. He wasn't sure how this will end. He fears that Christine might die in either Erik's hands, or Rhoul's. Either way was bad enough. He had to do something to save Christine from this fight, but he knew that they will find them. Philip walked down the steps, heading for the other grand room that his father gave to him when he moved back to the states. Philip opened the white door leading to his room. The room wasn't as big as Rhoul's, but he didn't mind it. Honestly, he didn't want such a big room for just himself. The hardwood floors polished and the brown walls bringing a calmness out of him. The light was dim lite and the furniture was placed to make the room more spacy. Philip had closed the door behind him, climbing on top of his queen-sized bed. Sleep should help him relieve some stress.

Rhoul sighed contently to himself when he went back inside his room. Everything was falling into place perfectly. He walked over to the bed, hovering over the sleeping woman on it. He trailed his kisses on her neck, pulling a moan of pleasure out of her lips. She stirred at this, groaning to herself. She could feel Rhoul's weight on her, and felt the third leg on her leg. She grinned at this, knowing that the French man was very happy. "Can't let a lady have her beauty sleep?" She questioned with a giggle. She opened her eyes, turning her head over to look at him. He pulled back wore a big smile on his gorgeous face. His hair falling to his face.

"Not when I heard very good news." Rhoul whispered to Charlotte's ear. The feel of his breath had her shiver in delight. A gasp was sounded by it, and her eyes closed for a second to enjoy the feeling of this man. His mouth traveled to her jaw, back to her neck, creating more dark spots on her skin. "I am very happy right now, and you are the only outlet to express this happiness." He told her. She moaned at this, feeling his mouth traveling to her breasts, Rhoul taking his time to devour them. The dark beauty looked down at him, watching in a trance. Hands traveled down to her legs that were covered by the sheets still. She squirmed underneath him, wanting more from him.

"What is the very good news?" She asked, somewhat knowing it was about Christine and the plan to destroy the Phantom gang. As much as the woman annoyed her, she knew she had to get over it for Rhoul's sake and for her very own life. She can't wait till that toad is gone from her sights forever. Rhoul chuckled at this, going up to meet her lips. They kissed deeply, enjoying the battle of dominance. A battle he always won.

"Remember that little brother that my father had with another woman back in France?" Charlottes nodded her head, having met the boy not too long ago. "I just found out that he knows this Christine and he's going to help me trap Erik in this game." The woman scoffed at this, but kept her mouth shut. "This turn of events is just what I need to get Erik off guard." The room became quiet, cars passing by the apartment building that they own. Rhoul being the landlord of the place. The room that they were in was a grant room. Red carpet that made any celebrities dye in envy. Fancy furniture that shined from being polished every day. The lights in the room gave a calming glow. The bed that they were on was a king sized, enough room to roll around on. Rhoul grinned at the woman, pulling her short hair away from her face. They kissed again, Rhoul grinding himself against her now. Charlotte whimpered at this, pulling away from him. "Is my princess pouting again?" He asked her with a grin.

"No," She started, "I just feel lonely over here. I need someone to take care of that loneliness." She told him, curling her lips down to a frown. Rhoul gave a growl to her, grabbing her neck to forcing her to his lips. A moan was pulled from his throat as they rolled over having Charlotte on top of him. "I hope you're ready for a show, dear." She said. Rhoul had his hands placed on her hips to take control.

"Quite so and I will enjoy every second of it." He said in a husky voice. Charlotte giggled at this, having forgot about the stupid war.

* * *

Meg sat at the couch, reading a book. Music followed through the air in a low volume as she flipped through another page. Her mother was out doing work. Meg had finished her studies and had time to kill before doing her chores for the day. Her attention was grabbed by the story in her hands that she barely heard the knock at the door. It was loud, but short. She looked up from her book, brows scrunched in confusion. Did her mother forget to tell her that someone was coming over for the evening? Meg sighed at this, annoyed that this happened again. Her mother always had bed memories when it comes to invitation of people. However, other than Christine coming over all the time, no one came here at all. Of course, she had friends other than Christine, but she never hung out with them. Meg closed the book, and placed on the couch while she got on her bare feet. The soft carpet caused goose bumps run through her skin. She walked across the living room to get to the door. Her eyes went to the peek hole, finding a strange man standing outside it. He had dark curls that seemed to be everywhere on his head. Dark skin and brown eyes that were roaming around the hallway. He was slouched over while his hands were buried into his pockets. He just waited patiently for someone to open the door. A frown pulled at her lips, wondering who this man was.

Meg pushed herself off the door as she wondered what to do. White teeth took hold of her bottom lip as her mind was reeling on the consequences of opening this door. The man could be armed and would try to take away their procession. However, what would happen is she didn't open this door. He could easily kick it down. Meg sighed, finally deciding what she thought was right to do. Her trembling hands unlocked the locks, turning the knob to pull the door. As she opened the door, the man stood up straight. He grinned when he saw the blonde woman. She was young and her blue eyes glowed.

Her blue eyes stared him down with fear and concerned. Half of her blonde hair pulled that was tied in a white ribbon. Her body leaned close to the door, ready to close it at any given moment. The man standing at the door was a bit dumbfounded at the sight of this woman. Maybe he should start being friends with shy girl; they may have friends like this wonderful sight in front of him. He wasn't expecting to find a beautiful woman to open this door. He kept his grin on his face, but it took him a minute to form a word for his mouth. Man, would he love to have this jewel for himself.

"Evening miss. You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Christine Daaé?" He asked her. Meg felt alarmed by this. Her eyes widen at this, fearing the worse already. Her mind began to think of all the things that could happen to Christine. The man saw this and stood stiff.

"What's wrong? What happened to my friend? Did you hurt her? How do you know her?" She kept asking questions to him that had him shocked for a bit. He never realized how protective this woman would be over her friend. He raised his hands up to settle her down. She paused her questioning, but the panic was written all over her face. She didn't trust and that was fair on his part. If any stranger came up to him and told him that they know his best friend, he would not be able to trust them as well.

"Calm down, missy. I just wanted to introduce myself. They call me Matty and I wanted to let you know that your friend is now safe from that drunken father of hers." He told her. Meg went silent at this, sinking in new information that she was hiding. Silence fell over their heads, deafening silence. Matty swallowed, not used to this silence. Hell, he wasn't use to any silence. His mouth would be running right now if it weren't for the fact that he had to be serious for this girl. She thought about what he just said to her. Drunken father? Christine's father? That wasn't possible, but the signs were there that Meg didn't realize was there. So many thoughts ran through her mind that had her head spin. Meg looked both sides of the hallway, finding no one was coming up to them. No one to listen in on this conversation. She took hold of Matty's black jacket and pulled him in the apartment room. Matty grinned at this, liking this woman already. He always loved a woman taking control, it made things easier for him. "If this was the thanks I would get, then I would've helped Erik a lot sooner." He said to himself. Meg scoffed at him. Men, expecting sex as repayment.

"What do you mean about saving her from her drunken father?" She asked him. Matty was now the confused one. Didn't Christine tell her friend?

"She never told what was going on over at her home?" Meg shook her head to him, her blue eyes begging for answers. Her stomach was twisting in nausea. Matty shut his mouth at this, not knowing how to put this without her blowing up again. He wondered why Christine never told her friend and wondered how Meg didn't know see it. Matty wasn't always around Erik and he knew when something was wrong with him. "Her father was beating." He told her finally. Meg choked at this, her hand over her heart. The young woman took hold of a chair, trying to process this in. It would make sense. The sleepovers always at her house, the accidental work bruises. Meg felt a tear form in her eyes as she felt guilt.

"Why wouldn't she tell what was going on?" Meg asked herself mainly. Matty felt bad now. He never wanted her to feel guilty about something that was out of her control. Meg swallowed a knot in her throat, calming her nerves.

"I think Christine felt she would bother with her problems." Matty reasoned. He didn't know what he needed to say. He wasn't use to this kind of situation either. Maybe he needs to go over to Danny boy's place and ask for advice. If he was going to be around this beautiful woman all the time with Christine, he needed to know a few things about women. Meg was silent at this, knowing that Christine would think like this. How was it possible for a strange to her best friend more than she did? Guilt coursed through her blood as she felt another wave of tears. Matty shifted on his feet, awkward to say or do anything.

The woman glanced at him finally, eyes narrowed. "How do you know Christine?" Matty laughed at this, bowing his head.

"A long story, mind I tell ya over coffee?" He asked her. Meg was silent before grabbing hold of her jacket, and heading out the door. Matty was shell shocked at this, never thought she would agree to this. He quickly followed her out, making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please let me know what you think. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night. Bye bye ^.^

(1) **_A_**_**ssassin** **Fantôme**\- _Phantom Murderer

(2) **_Faucheuse_**_\- _Grim Reaper


	12. Sleeping Angel

_**Gang Phantom**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Sleeping Angel**_

Erik had knocked on the door softly, not wanting to scare Christine. He paused for a moment before speaking. "I brought you clothes." He said in a low tone. He took a step back from the door when he heard the knob turning. A small hand popped out, ready to grab the clothes from him. Erik gently placed them in her hand, making sure her hold on them were tight enough for him to let go. After that, Christine went back inside his room, changing into the clothes that he got for her. It has been only a few hours since he brought her here. He let her stay in his room as he knew no one went in his room that much. He slept somewhere else to keep the guest comfortable for the moment till they can figure out what to do. "Breakfast should be finished soon. Come down when you are ready." He spoke lightly.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper through the door. A smile formed his lips as he walked away from the door and down the stairs. James and others walked pass him, all looking tired from whatever they were doing last night. He saw them straightening themselves in front of his presesnes, knowing that he demanded respect. Erik nodded his head to them in greeting.

"Good morning gentlemen. I expect to see you this afternoon for errands. We have a guest and would need some supplies while she is on her stay here." Erik ordered in a cold tone to them. The men nodded their heads at this, too tired to speak at the moment. They didn't who this woman was, but they knew she was important for Erik to keep here for a while, so they didn't questioned it. The steps creaked and squealed under his feet. The rail almost wobbly when the guys were leaning on it. This area was probably the only place that needed to fixed. Erik and the others just never thought of it that much. It didn't seem to be that important to them. Once he was on the first level of the house, he turned to his left to get to the dinning room. He sat at the head, waiting for Christine and the food to arrive. Matty strolled in with a smile on his face. Erik raised a brow at this, worried there was something wrong with his friend. "Matty, you're up early this morning." He stated with surprise. Matty nodded at this.

"I thought going to my stop early today. Don't get use to this, boss. This is a one time thing for me." He answered to him. Erik laughed at this, shaking his head.

"Believe me, I wouldn't." Erik replied to him. Matty chuckled and sat down next to him. He scooted his chair up so that way he could talk to Erik more quietly. It was a habit that he develop when growing up together. In order to keep their conversation between them, Matty always stayed close to Erik. Unlike Danny who would just already know what Erik was thinking, Matty had to get verbal communication. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but Erik believes that he doesn't give himself enough credit. He was smarter than he leads himself to believe.

"How's the lady in the house?" Matty asked, concerned laced in his voice. He had heard about it when they came to the house late at night, or earlier this morning. Erik couldn't tell him what happen until Christine was safe in Erik's room. Matty was shocked and angry that any man would dare hurt a woman nice as Christine. She was too innocent for anyone to hate her. He was even more angry when he heard that it was her father that was hurting her. Matty was glad Erik saved her from more of that torture. He knows first hand what it was like to be in that kind of place. He only hopes that Christine will heal in the proper way than what Matty did to ignore the pain.

"Better, I believe. I am hoping she would come down for breakfast, but she probably wouldn't feel safe doing that for a while." Erik sighed at this. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come down at all for a week. Matty frown at this, glancing over to the open doorway, half hoping that she would just appear. The white walls glowed from the sunshine flooding in the room from the windows behind them. It was so bright that he had to look away for a moment to keep from his eyes watering. "What is this thing that it so important for you to get up early?" Erik asked Matty suddenly. Erik knew that whatever it is, it has to be very important for Matty boy to be up early. He was usually out of bed at noon or later. The curly head grinned at the thought of what he was going to do. He wanted to do this for a while, but never had the chance to get to it.

"I figured I should meet some people, make a new friend today." Matty answered goofiedly.

Erik let out a long sigh. "Christine's friend?" The man sitting beside the leader only gave a curt nod to his way, his smile growing. The leader shook his head at this, wondering how this man gone through his life without getting himself killed. Matty nodded his head at this. People came out of the kitchen, bringing the food with them. The two women placed the plates on the wooden table, being mindful of where they stood, and how they placed the plates in front of the two men. They were old women that Erik knew from his childhood. His mother adored the women so much, but he knew that the old women didn't like him that much. From the long stares on a certain part of his face to the low whispers that he would hear from them, it was obvious signs of loathing a person. Honestly, he was use to this kind of thing. The secrets people will tell about him, even though they weren't true. He shared the mutual feeling to the women. However, for his mother's wishes, he took them in and gave them a job. Nothing extreme for them. Just serve meals when it's needed and clean a little bit around the house. They agreed, knowing that they cannot get a better deal than that any where else. They were too old to even work at any other jobs in the city. Their wrinkled face betray the age that they were and their health condition wasn't at all great. Erik knew that they can't work at extreme conditions. They may not like each other, but they were respectful enough to agree on things like that. The two women gave a curt nod to the two men before leaving the dinning room. Matty rolled his eyes when he heard them whispering about the devil's child, again.

"Do you not get tired of those old women talking about you like you're the devil's spawn?" Matty asked him. Erik shrugged at this, not caring what they think of him. He knew he was cruel, he knew that he could very well be the son of the devil. So, he never really corrected them on that, but now that Christine was hear, he has to be mindful about what he says or do. They ate, all the time Christine never came out the room. Erik felt a little disappointed, but he knew that the woman barely knows who he is and where she is at. Of course, she wasn't going to safe at the moment. Matty stood from his seat suddenly. "Well, about that time to get a new friend." The leader rolled his blue-green eyes at this.

"You mean, to meet a new pleasure source." Matty gave a playful offended look. His hand went to his heart in mockery.

"I have no idea what you mean, Erik boy. I am a man wanting to have friends with a more feminme touch." Erik laughed at this, but didn't say anything after. Matty left in a hurry to get to his apartment building. The sound of a bang let Erik know that Matty left. He sat there for a moment, gathering his wits on what he was about to do. It was something he wasn't use to do in a long time. The gang leader stood from his seat finally, leaving the plates on the table. He went to the kitchen, making a plate for Christine. He could hear the two women whispering about him, watching him. They were shocked, having never seen this man doing something like this. They didn't know how to take it in.

"Instead of watching me, I suggest you clean the dinning room. You know how messy Matty boy is when he eats." Erik ordered them in a cold tone. The women stood stiff, bowing their heads at this. They may not like him, but they did had to give him respect for being a leader, and didn't dare try to defy him in any way. The food was still warm above the fire. He made sure to grab a cup of coffee for her. He wasn't sure if she liked coffee, but it was the thought that counts, right? The man shook his head at the thought, finding himself ridiculous. Erik walked out the kitchen with a plate and mug in his hands. The women were finish getting all the plates and silverware off the table, walking back into the kitchen. He acknowledge their presence, but said nothing to them.

He walked up the stairs to his room. He knocked three times. "Christine?" He called out, not wanting to open the door without her permission. "I have some food for you and coffee if you like it." He told her. There was no response on the other side, only silence. It was nerve racking for him. He hesitantly turned the bronze knob, pushing the door open slowly. He poked his head through the crack, seeing his dark room. Erik frown at this, thinking that she may have left, but then he would have heard her walked down. There was a light snoring in the room now, and Erik went in fully. He walked to his desk, placing the plate and mug there for a moment. He then went to his bed, seeing the outline of Christine on it. A smile graced his lips when he saw Christine sleeping, arms and legs spread everywhere. Her hair was tangled from rolling around in her sleep. Erik took hold of the blanket, pulling it over her body. He'll let her sleep. She needed it more than anything right now. He grabbed the plate and mug, then went out again, but not before he glanced at the sleeping Christine. She looked like an angel.

* * *

Meg swallowed the last of her coffee, sinking in everything the Matty had told her. Everything that Matty could say, since he doesn't know a whole lot of Christine's situation. "Christine." She groaned to herself. Her hands rubbing her face as the guilt inside her was growing. She couldn't believe it. She could not believe her father, the man who fought in the Great War, would harm his only child. Her bangs fell to her face, her cheeks red. The restaurant that they were in was small, and barely anyone was there. Matty made sure that it was barely busy, considering that he's a wanted man. Part of the reason why he was at the house last night. He was glad that he was there. He was sure the Erik would panic a bit, only silently. Matty knew the face his leader would make when there was something that was out of his control, like making sure Christine was alright while she fixed herself in his room. He wanted to help, but knew that close contact would cause a reaction from her that he didn't want. He wanted her to trust him. "I am a terrible friend." She whispered to herself. Matty shook his head at this, not agreeing. Yeah, he may have judged her about not seeing the signs, but as far as he can see, this woman was far from terrible.

Honestly, Meg was the most wonderful person in the world for being friends with Christine. Close friends with Christine. She didn't leave the shy girl alone in this world. "No, I think you're just fine, missy." Meg glared at him, not liking when he called her 'missiy'. Matty was grinning at her, seeing the defiance in her blue eyes. She was really hot when she was angry. He liked it, a lot.

"Do not call me missy, sir." She replied to him. Matty clicked his tounge, taking in a deep breath. Meg tried not to grin at this. She tried hard not to. This man was funny to her.

"Oh, she's using the 'sir'. I don't think my pride can take. Help, someone help. Missy called me sir." Matty said, moving his hand to his chest as if he was attacked by her. He slid down on his chair, as if he was dying right then and there. Meg then giggled at this, no longer able to control herself anymore. The man grinned at this, feeling like he accomplished something in his life. He leaned forward to get closer to Meg, seeing her red cheeks. Tears in her eyes as she laughed at his silly behavior. She didn't know how to stop. Matty just watched her, grinning from ear to ear. It took a while for Meg to calm herself down. Her breathing past paced. She placed her hand over her heart to keep herself from falling over to the floor.

"How do you know Christine?" Meg asked finally, relaxing more as she got to know the man before her. Matty straighten himself, clearing his throat.

"Well, I saw her at the talent show, first." The blonde was confused by this, wondering if this man sat next to Christine or something. Then she wondered if he knew what happened that night exactly. Meg knew that Christine was hiding something from her, but didn't want to ask questions. She didn't want to scare her best friend away. Matty saw this, and knew that Christine didn't tell Meg what happened exactly. Man, he did not want to ruin a friendship here.

"What happened that night? Christine told me that everything went well, but I knew she was hiding something from me." Meg said. Matty sighed at this, now knowing that he'll have to explain a lot of things. He told her what happened that night. How Christine cried and ran away from being humiliated in front of a audience. Then explained to her that the boy she was with took her to the back and pushed her to the stage. He admitted that it was kind of funny, but quickly told Meg that he now regrets it. Meg nodded her head to him, knowing if it were someone other than her friend she would laugh as well. When he finished, Meg was even more confused. "But that doesn't explain how you know her."

"Yeah, I fully introduced myself the few days after that night. We were in the elevator when she was going to stop by at your place with that dress. We live in the same apartment, ya know." He told her. Meg hid the excitement of knowing that. This man was funny and she would love to hang out with him sometime. "And my friend is full smitten of your friend. He just doesn't want to admit it now." He told her. Meg let out a sigh at this, as if she had been worried about that for a while.

"Good. She needs someone else around her and not that Philip guy." Matty felt deja vu about this. Where had he heard that name before? He shrugged himself at this, not worrying about it for now. "I swear I do not know what she sees in that boy at all. He's rude, disrespectful to women, and left her alone when he moved to France. Christine cried for two weeks because he left without a good bye." She ranted. Matty was glad to hear this. Maybe Erik could make Christine forget this boy by a little kiss, or something more than a kiss.

Matty finished his coffee spiked with alcohol. He took out money to pay off the orders and stood up. He waited for Meg to follow him. "How do you know Christine?" Matty asked her. Meg smiled at the memories of her childhood. They walked down the sidewalk, Meg's heels tapping. They had put their coats on before moving out of the restaurant, the city getting colder by the day. It was now close to November, the thankful holiday drawing near to them. Meg knew that there will people shopping for food to make their big meals.

"My mother and her mother were great friends back in the day. We became friends through them." Meg answered him. Matty nodded at this.

"Were?" He questioned. Meg went quiet at this causing Matty to panic a bit. Did something happened between the two women? What he heard was not something he was expecting.

"Her mother was killed." Meg answered him. Matty swallowed at this, not knowing what to say or do. He was rendered speechless. Poor Christine, to go through something like that. She was too nice and innocent to be put through something like that. Meg glanced over to his shocked expression, knowing that it was a big thing to hear about Christine's life. Meg didn't say anything after that, not wanting to go back to that horrid memory. They walked further down that road, their apartment building into view. Matty had walked her to her door, for once being a gentleman about it. "I hope I get to see you again." She commented to him. Matty gave her a smirk, showing her his brown mischief eyes. He leaned against a wall, standing very close to her. Meg was daring and took a step closer, showing her interest in him. Yes, he really like this woman

"Oh, you will." He stated. "Living in the same building, we could always run into each other now, _Missy_." He laughed. Meg nodded her head at this, opening her door.

"Have a nice day, _Sir_." Meg retorted to him which had him shake his head. When the door was closed, the man had to let out a breath. Who knew that he could find a woman to make him feel nervous. He walked over to the elevator, waiting for it to come again. He wondered when he will run into her again. He secretly hoped it was soon.


End file.
